Un 'cadeau' de fin d'année
by Little Bones
Summary: Une femme aborde Brennan pour lui demander de l'aide... Les choses vont se corser à l'arrivée de Booth et Hannah, et Parker va permettre à nos amis de se rapprocher l'histoire d'un instant.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, me revoilà avec la nouvelle petite histoire. L'action se passe après l'épisode 6.09, Hannah est aussi présente et va subir un beau pied de nez grâce à Parker. Il n'y aura pas d'enquête dans cette histoire qui commence un 28 décembre et qui finira le 1er janvier. (Je sais que la fin d'année est passée mais ça ne change en rien mon idée de base)

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

Un 'cadeau' de fin d'année.

Chapitre 1 

…28 décembre, 7h30 du matin, parvis de l'Institut Jefferson…

Après avoir quitté sa voiture un peu plus loin, le Docteur Temperance Brennan, vêtue de rouge, avançait d'un pas résolu vers le Jefferson.

_Docteur Brennan ? Interpella une femme sortant de nulle part.

_Oui ? Interrogea cette dernière perplexe.

_Bonjour, je m'appelle Camilla Navrastilovskaïa. J'ai cru comprendre par les journaux, que vous connaissiez l'agent Booth. Peut-être pouvez-vous m'aider. Tenta la jeune femme d'une voix mal assurée.

Temperance tenta de jauger la femme qui lui faisait face. Elle n'avait rien d'effrayant ou de suspicieuse, mais son ton manquait de franchise.

_Suivez-moi, nous serons mieux à l'intérieur pour discuter, lui dit-elle finalement lui faisant signe de la suivre. Elle est avec moi, dit-elle au garde devant la porte qui voulut l'arrêter.

_Bien docteur Brennan. Bonne journée.

_Merci, bonne journée à vous aussi.

La jeune femme effaça un rapide sourire.

'Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si facile.' Songea-t-elle machiavélique.

45 minutes plus tard, bureau de Brennan.

_L'agent Booth va-t-il tarder ? demanda la femme dont l'agitation grandissait.

_Il n'était pas à son bureau tout à l'heure, laissez-lui le temps d'arriver et de prendre les messages… Si vous voulez je peux essayer de le joindre sur son portable.

_Vous feriez ça ? Quel ange vous faites, s'exclama-t-elle soudain guillerette.

'L'heure de ma vengeance a sonné Seeley Booth.'

_J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez proche l'un de l'autre.

_Proches ? … Il ne répond pas.

_Oui, vous savez, c'est un homme, vous une femme.

_Ho ! Non… Nous ne sommes pas si proches ! Il y a une ligne professionnelle, nous sommes simplement partenaire, expliqua-t-elle tristement.

'C'est ce qu'ils disent tous.'

_Vous risqueriez votre vie pour lui et inversement ?

_C'est déjà arrivé par le passé, en un sens… Et c'est ce que font les partenaires.

'Non je ne pense pas mais c'est un point de vue intéressant.'

_Racontez-moi, sans indiscrétion bien sur.

L'exemple le plus marquant qui vint à l'esprit de Bones fut celui du Checker Box.

_Vous avez de la chance d'avoir un partenaire comme lui.

_Sans doute, dit-elle fièrement sans s'en rendre compte. Mais j'aurais préféré qu'il n'agisse pas ainsi.

_Pourquoi donc ? Demanda la jeune femme intriguée.

_Parker !

_BONES ! Fit une voix à travers le labo.

_Tiens, on dirait que Booth vient d'arriver, il a l'air inquiet. Dit Brennan se levant et tournant alors le dos à son invitée.

Elle fit un premier pas avant de s'arrêter subitement.

_Temperance, salua Hannah à l'encadrement de sa porte.

_Hannah, salua-t-elle.

_Bones !

_Booth, tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle devant le visage inquiet de son partenaire.

'J'ai bien l'impression qu'il a eut le message.' Songea la jeune femme qui venait de se lever et de s'approcher de son hôte.

Seulement le visage de Booth se fit soudain plus dur et lentement il découvrit son holster.

_Booth ? Interrogea Bones devant son changement de comportement.

_Eloignez-vous de cette femme, dit Booth gravement tandis que cette dernière, alors derrière Brennan, leva son visage vers lui.

Intriguée par le comportement de Booth, Hannah voulut s'approcher d'avantage, mais fut vite retenue par le bras de ce dernier qui lui barra l'accès. Elle fronça les sourcils et recula, sentant la tension soudaine de celui-ci. D'autant plus curieuse, Brennan se tourna vers son invitée et fut surprise de la voir ci près d'elle.

_Camilla ? Interrogea-t-elle.

Celle-ci souriait sadiquement.

'Oui, tu m'as reconnu Seeley, et tu sais pourquoi je suis ici.'

_Bones, bougez-vous de là, grommela Booth sortant son arme.

Brennan sentit soudain l'agressivité, l'animosité et la tension de son partenaire et le regarda par-dessus son épaule, cherchant à comprendre. Au même moment, Camilla sortit un poignard et s'apprêta à frapper. Dans la fraction de seconde qui suivit, Bones se retrouva de nouveau face à Camilla et recula légèrement, en biais, encaissant alors un premier coup. Booth et Hannah la virent tressaillir. Elle grimaça de plus belle lorsque son agresseur retira l'arme, et contint difficilement un gémissement de douleur, mais pas celui du choc.

_BONES ! Ne put s'empêcher Booth en entendant sa partenaire gémir de surprise. Elle devait avoir été touchée.

_Seeley, qu'est ce que tu attends ? Tire ! Ordonna Hannah alarmée par la tournure des événements.

_Je ne peux pas, maugréa-t-il tentant de trouver un angle de tir.

_Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne tirerais pas sur une femme !

_Hannah, Bones est dans ma ligne de mire, je ne m'y risquerai pas, expliqua-t-il.

_Oh.

Camilla réattaqua plus d'une fois, Bones esquivait à chaque fois, tentant néanmoins d'attraper le bras menaçant. Mais à chaque tentative, Camilla changeait son arme de main, infligeant alors des coupures légères à sa proie. Bones cherchait à offrir une ouverture de frappe à son partenaire, seulement, Camilla s'en aperçut et ne la laissa pas faire. Son adversaire faiblissait et bientôt elle trouva une faille dans sa défense. Elle chercha à frapper, tenant son arme dans la main droite, et changea de main au dernier mot, bien que Brennan l'ait vu venir, elle ne recula pas assez pour empêcher le choc. Elle sentit le froid du métal mordre dans sa chair, mais resta froidement silencieuse face à la douleur. Camilla, sadique, voulut rajouter un effet plus douloureux mais son geste fut soudain bloqué par sa victime qui lui maintenait fermement le poignet et le bras gauche. D'une clef bien placée, elle lui fit finalement lâcher son arme qui tomba au sol tandis qu'un craquement retentit faisant lâcher un cri de douleur à Camilla.

'Elle m'a laissé frapper volontairement ou bien ?'

'Bien Bones, bien.' Il n'avait alors pas vu l'impact de son geste.

Temperance donna un coup de pied dans le poignard, l'envoyant glisser vers Booth qui l'arrêta du pied. Du sang sur la lame, à bonne distance de la pointe lui fit relever la tête rapidement à la recherche d'une blessure sur l'une ou l'autre vu la quantité de sang qu'il venait de voir. Folle de rage devant la résistance du docteur Brennan, épaule gauche sans doute démise, Camilla changea de tactique. Elle envoya un direct du droit sur le visage de son adversaire, cherchant à la faire lâcher prise. Bones la vit, mais la fatigue était telle qu'elle laissa le coup arriver. C'était aussi un moyen d'offrir un angle de tir à Booth, et elle le savait. Le choc lui fit lâcher prise et elle tomba lourdement sur sa table basse alors derrière elle. Booth profita de la faille.

_On ne bouge plus, ordonna-t-il.

Laëlia, le bras gauche pendant, le bras droit dans le dos, s'arrêta net et réalisa que sa victime avait encaissé le coup volontairement pour créer l'ouverture nécessaire à son partenaire.

'Elle est futée.'

Sur la table basse, Bones tentait de reprendre son souffle, le choc contre la table le lui ayant coupé, et profita de cette pause pour effectuer l'inventaire de ses blessures, ce n'était pas fameux et à ce rythme là elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Son regard se posa sur Camilla, elle souriait narquoisement, rien n'était fini.

_Mettez vos deux mains à vue, ordonna Booth sentant le coup fourré.

_Sinon quoi Seeley ? Tu tirerais sur une femme désarmée ? Après tout c'est ce que tu fais le mieux !

_Tu fais erreur Camilla.

_Tu la connais ? Interrogea Hannah perplexe.

Sur la table, Temperance fut autant surprise qu'Hannah.

_Je t'expliquerai après, lui répondit-il en un murmure.

_En quoi fais-je erreur ? Tu es un meurtrier !

'Il semble être question de vengeance. Mais pourquoi moi ?'

_Non ! J'arrête les meurtriers. Et ton père en était un. J'avais pour ordre de l'arrêter, je ne suis pas responsable de sa mort. Ma partenaire n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire, laisse-la en dehors de ça et mets tes mains à vue. 'Surtout qu'à l'époque je ne la connaissais même pas.'

_Bien au contraire Seeley, elle est très concernée. Tu m'as enlevé mon père, mon mentor. Elle va subir le même sort. S'écria Camilla sortant une arme…

_NON ! Firent plusieurs voix.

Deux coups de feu retentirent, alertant d'autant plus les 'Jeffersoniens' qui s'étaient attroupés autour du bureau du Docteur Brennan. L'arme fumante, Booth ne la baissa pas, face à lui, Camilla l'imita un instant. La douleur dans son épaule droite fut soudain plus forte et elle laissa tomber son arme. Booth ne bougea pas, ne la lâchant pas du regard, mais mourant d'envie de courir vers sa partenaire maintenant au sol.

_Menottez la et prévenez une ambulance, ordonna Booth à l'agent de sécurité qu'il savait derrière lui.

Hannah semblait tétanisée malgré elle, Angéla passa à leurs côtés en trombe et se précipita vers son amie. Booth rangea son arme et joignit Angéla. Du sang sur la table et au sol confirmèrent à Booth que sa partenaire était blessée, mais où ?

_Bren, Bren ! Fais moi un signe ma chérie.

_Bones ! Temperance ! Réveillez-vous !

Elle ouvrit les yeux difficilement.

_Booth… Ange… Fatiguée

_Accroches-toi Temperance, fit Booth alarmé.

_Bren… Reste éveillée.

_Difficile… Soins… Urgent.

Les quelques mots qu'elle murmura les inquiétèrent encore plus.

_Une autre ambulance est en route, leur dit Hannah alors que Booth s'était retourné pour en demander une. Elle l'avait devançait.

_Merci. Murmura-t-il appuyant sur la première blessure qu'il trouva. (Rouge sur rouge…)

Il fit grimacer sa partenaire, au moins, malgré ses yeux clos, il sut qu'elle était encore consciente… pour combien de temps.

_Merci Seeley… Murmura-t-elle.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le deuxième petit chapitre. Bonne lecture.

* * *

… 28 décembre 8h45…

Alors que l'ambulance qui emportait le Docteur Brennan allait partir, un autre véhicule se gara en vitesse. Booth leva la tête au son de la voix de Parker.

_Papa, papa.

_Salut Parker, comment ça va mon gars ? Demanda-t-il faisant signe à l'ambulance de partir.

_Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Parker en observant l'ambulance partir et notant que toutes les personnes du Jefferson qu'il connaissait étaient aussi sur le départ.

_Une vilaine personne a attaqué Bones.

_Seeley ? Interrogea Rebecca. Tu veux que je te l'emmène plus tard ?

_Non, ça va aller.

_Où est le docteur Bones ? Demanda Parker d'une petite voix, inquiet pour sa 'seconde' maman.

_L'ambulance qui vient de partir la conduit à l'hôpital.

_Dépêchons nous de la suivre papa, il ne faut pas que le Docteur Bones reste seule.

_Tu as raison Parker, monte dans la voiture, j'arrive. Merci Rebecca.

_N'oublies pas que je le récupère le 1er janvier après midi.

_Je n'oublierai pas.

… 28 décembre 9h, hôpital le plus proche du Jefferson…

L'arrivée à l'hôpital fut rapide, mais Booth ne put rester.

_Booth c'est quand même ta partenaire, fit Hannah.

_Papa, le Docteur Bones a besoin de toi. Souligna Parker.

_Je le sais bien, mais l'administration a besoin de ma déposition maintenant.

_Seeley ! Héla Camille.

_Quoi ? Demanda-t-il plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulut.

_Je viens d'avoir Cullen et Hacker au téléphone. Expliqua Camille sans sourciller.

_Tu vois Hannah qu'est ce que…

_Je n'ai pas terminé, l'interrompit Camille.

_Je t'écoute, dit-il intrigué.

_Bien qu'ils connaissent la règle, il y a suffisamment de témoins au Jefferson afin que tu puisses rester auprès de TA partenaire et, à titre d'informations, la personne qui a agressé le Docteur Brennan est à l'hôpital de police, aux urgences, et sous surveillance renforcée… Ton rapport suite à l'utilisation de ton arme peut aussi attendre demain.

Booth sentit un point disparaître de ses épaules.

_Allez viens Seeley.

_Ne m'appelle pas Seeley, Camille.

_Ne m'appelle pas Camille, Seeley, sourit cette dernière.

Hannah les observa intrigué, il y avait une certaine intimité dans leur façon de parler.

…

Vers 10h, aucune nouvelle fraîche n'avait été donnée.

_Papa ? Interrogea Parker de retour de son petit tour avec Angéla.

_Oui Parker.

_Comment va le docteur Bones ?

_Je ne sais pas, nous attendons toujours de ses nouvelles.

Parker et Angéla soupirèrent… C'est aussi à ce moment là qu'un médecin se présenta à eux.

_Vous êtes de la famille de Madame Brennan ?

_C'est Docteur Brennan, corrigea Camille, et oui pour répondre à votre question.

_Elle a là une bien belle famille, sourit le médecin conscient de la situation…

_Comment va-t-elle ? Pressa Booth.

_Elle va s'en sortir. Les blessures n'étaient pas très profondes… Du moins les plus nombreuses. Elle va avoir besoin de repos essentiellement. Je ne voudrais pas gâcher la fin d'année, mais avait-elle prévue une sortie pour la fin d'année ?

_Juste un dîner familial, au calme, énonça Hodgins souriant tandis qu'Angéla lui serra la main, le remerciant silencieusement.

_Elle sera bien entourée, souligna Camille.

_Forte tête comme elle est, je suppose qu'elle ne veut pas rester à l'hôpital, affirma Booth interrogatif et se rapprochant du médecin.

_Vous avez bien compris.

_Dites moi Docteur, quelle est sa situation réelle ? Interrogea Booth en un murmure et entraînant le médecin plus loin des oreilles de Parker.

_Je vous dirais bien secret médical, mais il m'est avis que cela ne servirait pas.

_S'il vous plaît ? Redemanda Booth en lui montrant sa plaque.

_Nous avons dénombré pas moins de 7 entailles. 5 d'entre-elles devraient s'estomper avec le temps. Les 2 autres risquent de laisser des marques. Puis il y a deux coups bien distincts. L'un à l'épaule gauche, en biais, comme si elle avait voulut esquiver. Et l'autre plus important dans les cottes sous l'aisselle droit, un centimètre de plus et son poumon aurait été perforé…

_Et vous la laissez sortir ?

_Pas aujourd'hui… Nous avons un accord. Elle pourra aller passer le réveillon en famille, mais devra impérativement revenir à l'hôpital le lendemain après-midi pour auscultation. Si tout se passe bien, elle pourra définitivement rester chez elle sinon, son séjour sera prolongé.

_Pas de blessure par balle ?

_Non, affirma le médecin en fronçant les sourcils.

_Peut-on aller la voir ? Demanda Booth ré-haussant le ton mais manquant de fermeté.

_Bien sur, mais pas plus de 2 personnes à la fois, et pas plus de cinq minutes chacun pour aujourd'hui… Je pense que vous comprendrez qu'elle a besoin de calme. Son fils ne risque pas de la prendre pour un zombie, il peut monter voir sa mère dès maintenant. Sourit le médecin.

_C'est que… Mais… Balbutia Booth rougissant subitement tandis que le reste de l'équipe, y compris Hannah, gloussèrent.

_Le Docteur pense je suis le fils du docteur Bones ? Cool ! Papa, pourquoi tu n'épouses pas le Docteur Bones ? Comme ça elle deviendrait vraiment ma seconde maman et Max serait mon second papi ? Interrogea Parker innocemment jetant un léger froid dans l'assemblée.

_Parker ! S'exclama Booth, je ne peux pas épouser Bones… Je… Je suis déjà avec Hannah, tenta-t-il.

'Je n'ai pas prévenu Max.'

Le sourire de Parker s'évanouit alors.

_Laisse le dire Seeley, taquina Hannah, après tout ce n'est qu'un enfant. Tu viens Parker, nous allons voir Temperance. Rajouta-t-elle ensuite mettant terme à la conversation.

_Cool, répondit-il lui attrapant la main et retrouvant le sourire.

Jack et Angéla passèrent à ses côtés souriant.

_Intéressante tournure de situation…

_Sweets, gronda Booth.

_Viens mon Lancelot, ce n'est pas le moment d'embêter l'agent Booth, le sauva Daisy.

_La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants, sourit Camille en lui tapotant l'épaule avant de sortir à son tour.

_Le Docteur Brennan est au troisième étage chambre 66, dit le Docteur conscient de s'être trompé, veuillez m'excuser, j'ai des patients qui m'attendent.

Se ressaisissant, Booth appela Max tandis qu'il rejoignait ses amis devant l'ascenseur.

_Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Max de vive voix, alors derrière lui, le faisant sursauter.

_Sa vie n'est pas en danger… Que… Qui… Comment savez-vous que…

_Je venais d'arriver au Jefferson quand l'ambulance est parti. Le temps que je sache quoi, il a fallut que je m'informe du où, qui n'a pas été évident… Que s'est il passé ? Demanda Max gravement.

Booth soupira et expliqua brièvement les faits.

_Pourquoi ne pas avoir tiré ?

_Qu'est ce que vous avez tous à me poser cette question ? Bones était dans ma ligne de mire, gronda Booth.

_Effectivement… Navré de ne pas y avoir songé.

_Troisième étage, répondit Booth à la question silencieuse des fouines, d'Hannah et Parker qui attendaient devant l'ascenseur.

_Papi Max, fit Parker gaiement se jetant dans ses bras.

Booth effaça un rapide sourire.

'C'est donc le père de Temperance.' Nota Hannah dévisageant le nouvel arrivant.

_Bonjour Parker, l'école se passe bien ?

_Oui. Le Docteur Bones m'apporte de bons conseils pour les sciences.

_Je n'en doute pas une seconde.

_Vous montez ? Demanda Hannah.

Max en perdit le sourire tandis qu'il leva la tête vers 'l'intruse' qui en blêmit.

'Oups.'

_Max ? Interrogea Booth.

_Je vais prendre les escaliers… Allez Parker va rejoindre ton père… On va voir qui va arriver le premier.

_C'est l'ascenseur, énonça Parker sur de lui.

_Tu crois ça ?

_Oui !

_Alors prends l'ascenseur, dit Max ouvrant la porte menant aux escaliers.

_Hé ! C'est de la triche fit Parker.

_Parker, tu viens ? Nous perdons du temps à attendre sourit Booth.

_J'arrive, dit-il grimpant finalement dans la cabine.

Dans les escaliers, Max grimpa les marches deux à deux jusqu'au 2ème étage. Essoufflé, il s'arrêta un court instant et continua sa montée.

'Heureusement qu'il n'y a que trois étages.' Pensa-t-il.

Il ouvrit la porte du troisième au moment même où les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient.

_Egalité, haleta-t-il souriant, son regard se fixant sur Parker qui lui rendit son sourire.

'Il est encore en forme le vieil homme.' Songea Hannah.

_Chambre 66, énonça Booth avec calme.

La petite troupe s'avança alors tandis que Booth et Max restèrent en retrait.

_Tout va bien Max ?

_Oui… Je manque d'exercice, avoua-t-il. A propos, j'ai avertit son frère, il devrait être là demain après-midi.

_Bien. Cela lui fera du bien de voir un peu de monde.

_Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi cette femme s'en est prit à Temperance.

_Elle me crois responsable de la mort de son père qui était aussi son mentor, et son partenaire de travail… Bones est ma partenaire, il y a quelques articles de journaux qui relatent nos affaires. Je pense qu'elle a voulut m'atteindre en éliminant ma partenaire.

_S'y prendre à distance aurait été plus simple, énonça Max durement.

_... Oui. Mais je n'aurais pas su qui… Du moins pas dès le début. Le sens du message qu'elle m'a fait passer au bureau aurait été différent. Elle voulait que je constate qu'elle était vivante et prête à tout pour me faire tomber en commençant par ma partenaire… Seulement, elle a appris à ses dépends qui était vraiment Bones. Elle a beaucoup de ténacité et une sacrée endurance.

_Je ne vous le fais pas dire. Elle tient sa ténacité de sa mère quant à l'endurance j'aurais bien dis son père mais là…

_Elle a en effet de qui tenir.

'J'aurais même ajouté qu'elle a dû en voir d'autres.'

_Angéla, vous n'entrez pas ? Interrogea Booth arrivant devant la chambre.

_Allez-y Booth… Allez-y avec Parker et Max.

_Merci, fit Max avant d'ouvrir la porte suivit de près par Parker.

Booth la remercia d'un signe de tête.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Me revoilà avec un nouveau petit chapitre.

* * *

Chapitre 3 

28 Décembre 10h15

__Allez-y Booth… Allez-y avec Parker et Max._

__Merci, fit Max avant d'ouvrir la porte suivit de près par Parker._

_Booth la remercia d'un signe de tête._

_Papa ? S'exclama Brennan voyant apparaître son père dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_Bonjour à toi aussi mon trésor. Rétorqua-t-il se penchant sur elle pour déposer un baisé sur son front.

_Booth ? Interrogea-t-elle.

_Il l'a su avant… Il est arrivé au Jefferson au moment où l'ambulance partait.

_Oh !

_Docteur Bones, comment allez-vous ? Demanda une petite voix qui lui fit baisser la tête.

_Bonjour Parker. Ca peut aller merci.

_Tu sais quoi Docteur Bones ? Demanda Parker enjoué.

_Non, mais il me semble que je vais bientôt savoir.

_Le médecin a cru que…

_Parker ! Pas maintenant. Intervint Booth gêné.

Elle le dévisagea intriguée, Booth n'interrompait son fils qu'en de rares occasions.

_Pourquoi papa ?

_Bones est encore très fatiguée.

_Je… Commença-t-elle.

Elle s'arrêta subitement lorsqu'elle sentit Booth lui serrait la main qu'il venait d'attraper.

_Ton père a raison Parker, tu me diras demain entendu ? Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

_Bones ! Implora Booth.

_Cool, fit Parker enjoué.

Elle lui rendit son geste, comme pour le rassurer.

_Tu as un visage à faire peur, intervint Max. J'espère que tuas rendu la pareille.

_Booth… S'en est occupé.

_Comment vous sentez-vous Bones ? Tenta ce dernier pour changer de sujet.

_Un peu ailleurs.

_Vous aviez prévu quelque chose pour la fin d'année ?

_Un dîner avec mon père, à domicile, c'est pourquoi le médecin me laisse sortir.

_Oui, mais jusqu'au 1er après midi, et pas tout de suite.

_Comment savez-vous ça ?

_J'ai eut une discussion avec le médecin. Dit-il lui tapotant le bout du nez.

_Booth !

_Oui Bones ?

_Éclairez-moi un peu sur cette femme s'il vous plaît ? Demanda-t-elle se sentant partir.

_Plus tard Bones, vous avez besoin de vous reposer.

_Arrêtez d'être condescendant, dit-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

Booth sourit amusé.

_Ils l'ont mis sous sédatifs ? Interroge Max.

_C'est possible… Je vous expliquerai plus tard Bones.

_Papa.

_Oui Parker.

_Le Docteur Bones va s'en remettre ?

_Bien sur.

_Elle pourra venir au repas de fin d'année ?

_Elle…

_Tu sais Parker, je pense qu'elle serait ravie d'y être, sourit Max. Je verrais avec elle ce que l'on peut arranger d'accord ?

_Cool.

Max et Booth s'échangèrent un regard entendu tandis que Parker, saluant Bones une dernière fois, lui murmura deux petits mots qui la surprirent mais la firent tout autant sourire.

_Soit sage Parker, sourit-elle à moitié endormie.

_Parker ? Questionna Booth autoritaire.

_Booth, doucement, réprimanda Temperance les yeux clos.

_Vous venez ? Le Docteur Bones a besoin de se reposer. Expliqua Parker guilleret.

_A plus tard trésor, je serais encore là quand tu te réveilleras.

_Bones, reposez-vous bien, lui dit Booth avant de déposer un baisé sur son front qui la laissa sans voix.

Sitôt 'ses' trois hommes sortis, ce fut le tour de Jack et Angéla d'entrer.

_Bren ? Interrogea Angéla.

_Salut vous deux !

_Docteur B vous êtes sous sédatif ?

_C'est possible.

_Ca peut être amusant.

_Jack, fit Angéla outrée.

_Désolé… Comment vous sentez-vous Docteur B ?

_Fatiguée.

_Tu as un visage à faire peur.

_Parker n'a pas fait la grimace, sourit Temperance.

_Il a d'ailleurs fait un commentaire intéressant, laissant entendre Hodgins.

_Lequel ?

_Chéri(e), ce n'est pas le bon moment crois-moi… Tu as prévu quelque chose pour la nouvelle année ?

_Pourquoi tout le monde me pose cette question ?

_Je ne sais pas encore qui d'autre t'a posé cette question, mais Jack et moi organisons un petit repas à domicile en comité restreint avec l'équipe.

_Oh… J'avais prévu un repas avec mon père.

_Il est bien sur le bienvenu.

_Je…

_Tu as tout le temps pour te décider… Enfin du moins jusqu'au 31.

_Quand tu dis toute l'équipe tu veux dire ?

_Jack, Camille, Caroline, Sweets, Daisy forcément, Booth, mais il ne le sait pas encore, Wendell, Clark, Fisher, encore faut-il qu'ils nous disent oui.

_Booth passe le nouvel an avec Parker et… Hannah.

_Plus on est de fous plus on rit, renchérit Hodgins qui ne s'était pas rendu compte du pincement de chagrin dans le regard de sa collègue et qui lui valut un coup de coude d'Angéla.

_Je dois faire le point avec mon père.

_Camille, Sweets et Daisy ont déjà dit oui.

_Avez-vous le médecin ? Questionna Brennan.

_Oui ! Il nous a simplement dit que Les blessures n'étaient pas profondes, du moins les plus nombreuses… Ce qui veut dire que tu dois en avoir de plus importantes. Percuta Angéla.

_Le plus important pour vous est le repos. Soutint Hodgins.

_En somme il ne vous a rien dit.

_Tout va bien Docteur B ?

_Oui… J'ai juste envie de dormir.

_On va te laisser, d'accord ?

_Hun hun, répondit-elle les yeux clos. Dites aux autres de repasser plus tard s'il vous plaît. Rajouta-t-elle à moiti endormie.

_Nous n'y manquerons pas Docteur B, sourit Hodgins.

_A plus tard Bren, salua Angéla lui serrant la main.

_Mmm, plus tard, rétorqua-t-elle sans y songer.

Jack et Angéla échangèrent un regard amusé et sortirent de la pièce discrètement. Une fois hors de la chambre, les Docteurs Hodgins et Saroyan s'échangèrent un bref regard.

_Docteur Sweets, mademoiselle Wicks, il me semble qu'il serait préférable de repasser plus tard.

_Mais Docteur Saroyan !

_Docteur Sweets, elle n'a pas besoin de psychologie maintenant. Moi-même j'aimerai aller al voir, mais il m'est avis qu'elle doit dormir. N'est ce pas Docteur Hodgins.

_Tout à fait Docteur Saroyan. Appuya Hodgins.

Sweets demeura silencieux un instant, pensif.

_Le travail nous attends, interjeta Booth.

Le téléphone du Docteur Saroyan choisit alors ce moment pour se manifester en une vibration bruyante.

_Veuillez m'excuser, dit-elle avant de répondre et s'éloignant de ses collègues.

_Docteur Saroyan, Oh… Oui… Oui… Je comprends. Elle se repose pour le moment… J'avertis Booth et nous y allons de ce pas, rétorqua-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

_Un problème Camille ? Demanda Booth qui avait entendu son nom.

_Un cercueil a été déposé sur le parvis de l'institut Jefferson.

_Déposé ?

_Oui… Nous y allons de suite. L'appel vient de Hacker qui l'a lui-même reçut du coursier.

_Un coursier ? C'est assez curieux tout ça !

_Hannah, peux-tu t'occuper de Parker ?

_Bien sur Seeley.

_Et le Docteur Bones ? Interrogea Parker.

_Nous reviendrons plus tard d'accord ? Lui dit son père.

_D'accord.

_Max ?

_Ne vous inquiétez pas Booth, je vais rester un peu au chevet de ma petite fille. 'Heureusement qu'elle ne m'entend pas parler d'elle ainsi.'

_Entendu.

… Plus tard, Institut Jefferson…

_Laissez passer, fait Booth ouvrant la voix montrant son insigne.

_Docteur Hodgins, vous venez avec moi, Docteur Sweets, vous pouvez retourner à votre bureau, Mademoiselle Wicks préparez-vous à l'intérieur, Angéla pour le moment…

_Je vais à mon bureau, la devança-t-elle.

_Voilà.

_Quelle autorité Camille ! Souligna Booth.

_Excusez ma rudesse, je suis juste un peu sur les nerfs.

_Nous avions remarqué, nota Sweets.

_Nous le somme tous à notre façon, ne vous inquiétez pas Docteur Saroyan, expliqua Hodgins cherchant à détendre l'atmosphère.

_Avant d'ouvrir ce cercueil passons le aux rayons X.

_Sans problème.

Le coursier, toujours présent, fit signe à l'agent Booth.

_Vous ! S'exclama-t-il.

_Bonjour à vous agent Booth… Je conçois que vous soyez surpris de me voir… J'ai dans l'idée d'être arrivé trop tard n'est ce pas.

_Tout dépend de ce dont vous parlez.

_Camilla a déjà fait des siennes à ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

_Que faites vous ici ?

_Je… Je voulais faire autopsier notre père par l'équipe du Jefferson pour monter à ma sœur qu'elle se trompait sur sa mort t qu'elle se trompait à votre sujet.

_Etait-elle au courant ?

_Non. Ceci dit agent Booth, il faut que je vous avoue que j'ai moi-même une certaine rancœur à votre égard. Je ne doute pas de votre bonne foi, je n'en ai jamais douté, mais j'aimerai quand même éclaircir la mort de mon père.

_Je vois… Vous êtes dans le coin…

_Tant que durera votre enquête… Je suis désolé pour les agissements de Camilla… Comment va la personne qu'elle a attaqué ?

_Pas trop mal. Votre sœur est à l'hôpital de police.

_Elle est blessée ?

_J'ai été dans l'obligation de lui tirer dessus, elle a tiré sur ma partenaire. 'Même si elle a réussi à esquiver.'

_Oh… Je suppose que c'est la prison qui l'attend.

_Oui. Vous me semblez indifférent au sort de votre sœur.

_Agent Booth, Camilla et moi avons beau avoir un lien de parenté, je n'ai jamais apprécié et compris pourquoi elle agissait ainsi. J'ai toujours été pacifiste, au grand dam de mon père. Je suis son échec, Camilla est son succès.

_Je vois… Vous avez un numéro de portable, une adresse où vous joindre ?

_Non… Puis-je vous demande l'autorisation d'assister à l'autopsie ?

_Je verrais avec la légiste ce que je peux faire. Camille, Hodgins, un coup de main pour le transport ?

_Ce ne serait pas de refus.

_Nicholaï ?

_Bien sur Agent Booth, dit le jeune homme s'approchant du cercueil, Booth à ses côtés.

* * *

_NdA : Oui je sais j'avais dit pas d'enquête… On va dire que c'est juste pour apporter quelques éclaircissements supplémentaires par rapport aux premiers chapitres et surtout au prochain chapitre..._


	4. Chapter 4

Voici le nouveau venu dans cette petite histoire, j'ai quelque peu bloqué sur un passage mais le voici enfin. Bonne lecture à vous et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

28 Décembre 11h

__Je verrais avec la légiste ce que je peux faire. Camille, Hodgins, un coup de main pour le transport ?_

__Ce ne serait pas de refus._

__Nicholaï ?_

__Bien sur Agent Booth, dit le jeune homme s'approchant du cercueil, Booth à ses côtés._

… 11h15 intérieur de l'Institut Jefferson…

_Qui a fait installer ça ? Demanda brusquement Booth en remarquant le ruban jaune de 'scènes de crimes' barrant l'accès au bureau du Docteur Brennan.

L'agent de sécurité s'avança penaud, craignant que le foudre ne s'abatte sur lui sans raisons.

_Agent Booth ?

_Oui.

_On m'a prévenu que vous n'apprécierez pas. Si vous voulez des explications il faut vous rapprocher de votre supérieur.

_Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il intrigué.

_Je n'en sais pas plus.

_Merci, dit-il plus apaisé sortant son téléphone et composant le numéro de Hacker.

_Oui agent Booth. Dit-il en répondant à son interlocuteur.

_Bonjour Monsieur… Pouvez-vous me dire qui a fait installer les rubans de sécurité autour du bureau de Bones ?

_C'est sur mon ordre, le temps de mener l'enquête.

_Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, tout ceci est inutile, nous savons pertinemment ce qu'il s'est passé.

_Agent Booth, nous savons quoi, nous savons qui, mais nous ignorons le pourquoi.

Booth soupira longuement.

_Je crois qu'un éclaircissement s'impose. Monsieur pourriez-vous passer au Jefferson s'il vous plaît, sans vouloir vous l'imposer bien évidemment.

_... J'y serais pour 11h30/11h45.

_Merci Monsieur. Raccrocha Booth.

_Seeley, l'interpella Camille.

_Oui Camille ?

Elle fit signe vers le jeune homme.

_Oui bien sur, je n'ai pas fait les présentations. C'est Nicholaï Navrastilovskaïa, le frère de Camilla qui a agressé Bones ce matin. C'est aussi le coursier et le fils de l'homme qui repose encore dans le cercueil. Il souhaite des réponses sur la mort de ce dernier et aimerait pouvoir assister à l'autopsie, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients.

_Tu dis que cet homme est le frère de l'agresseur du Docteur Brennan.

_Tout à fait.

_Et que c'est lui qui a amené le cercueil.

_Pour faire autopsier le corps, c'est exact.

_C'est invraisemblable.

_Mais véridique.

_Tu lui fais confiance ?

_Oui. Hacker va passer vers 11h30/11h45, je vous expliquerai ce que je sais… En attendant si vous pouviez commencer l'autopsie ça avancerait.

_Bien.

_Il peut rester à proximité ?

_Oui, mais qu'il ne touche à rien.

_Merci pour lui.

_De rien Seeley, dit-elle s'éloignant.

_Nicholaï.

_Oui agent Booth.

_Le Docteur Saroyan est d'accord sur le fait que vous puissiez assister à l'autopsie. Cependant merci de ne rien toucher.

_Merci agent Booth.

_D'autre part, le directeur adjoint du FBI va arriver. Il est nécessaire que j'explique à tous ce qu'il s'est déroulé il y a 12 ans et d'où et comment je connais votre famille.

_Pourrais-je intervenir ?

_Je pense que ça peut être utile pour éclairer le pourquoi de votre décision… Surtout 12 ans après.

_Il y a 12 ans, j'étais encore un 'gosse'.

_Je pense comprendre votre point de vue.

_Qu'allez vous faire agent Booth ?

_Attendre. Je ne peux pas vraiment enquêter.

_Conflit d'intérêts ?

_En un sens oui.

Sur la plateforme, le cercueil fut finalement ouvert et le cadavre déposé sur la table.

_Homme, blanc, quinquagénaire. Le corps présente des signes d'embaumement fait à la va vite vu l'état d'avancement de putréfaction. A première vue l'origine de la mort serait une balle en pleine tête. Calibre de l'arme assez important, sans doute un fusil… Jeune homme.

_Oui Docteur Saroyan.

_Une autopsie avait-elle était pratiquée ?

_Non.

_Des analyses peut-être ?

_Aucune.

_Vous souhaitez récupérer le corps en l'état ?

_C'est à dire ?

_Identique comme maintenant, ou pouvons nous nettoyer les os ?

_Je… Je vous aurais bien dit les deux mais…

_Nous ferons autrement. Mademoiselle Wicks, allez préparer la salle de radiologie, Docteur Hodgins faites des prélèvements… Jusqu'à l'os et la moelle. Il faut laisser le corps en état.

_Bien.

_Une fois que les radios seront faites prévenez moi, je retourne à mon bureau.

Nicholaï observa sans bouger ce qu'il se passait. La légiste était retournée dans son bureau après avoir mesuré l'entrée de la balle, sans doute une idée en tête.

Peu après, Nicholaï observa un homme en costard arriver.

_Où en êtes vous Docteur Saroyan ? Demanda-t-il à l'entrée de son bureau.

_Bonjour Monsieur Hacker, rétorqua-t-elle, je fais une recherche balistique.

_Balistique ? Temperance a été blessé par balle ?

_Non, je travaille sur un autre dossier, rassura-t-elle. Booth est au salon, je préviens tout le monde et j'arrive.

_Bien, je vais vous y attendre.

Camille alla avertir chacun et repassa à son bureau en entendant le bip de fin de recherche retentir.

'RPK 74… Ce n'est pas l'arme des agents du FBI, Booth est donc hors cause. C'est bien tout ça.' Sourit-elle avant de joindre le salon où chacun s'était installé et où Booth venait de présenter Nicholaï à son supérieur qui sembla tout aussi surpris que Camille auparavant.

_Docteur Saroyan, nous n'attendions plus que vous.

_On peut nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe, interrogea Angéla inquiète.

_Booth va nous faire un petit topo.

_Ok et pour Bren ?

_Je retournerai la voir plus tard, je lui ai dit que je lui expliquerai.

_D'accord.

Le silence se fit un instant, Booth ne sachant pas par où commencer et remettant un peu d'ordre dans son passé. (Nda. : Tout comme l'auteur qui remet de l'ordre dans ses idées.)

_Ma première mission au FBI qui m'a été confié fut d'arrêter le père de Camilla et Nicholaï ici présent. Pendant les trois premiers jours, je suis parti en repérage, en civil, j'ai alors croisé Camilla à plusieurs reprises. Je me suis présenté à elle en tant que Monsieur Smith, un commercial. Le jour J, j'avais assez de preuves de mon côté pour arrêter Monsieur Navrastilovskaïa, plus connu sous le nom de l'équarisseur. Nous savons qu'il agissait en binôme, mais à l'époque nous ne savions pas avec qui. Notre homme était dehors et semblait nous attendre. Il m'a salué d'un signe de tête et d'un autre a ordonné à son fils de rentrer dans la maison.

'C'est exact.'

Il m'a laissé l'impression de nous attendre. C'était… bizarre. Nous avons discuté un peu, simplement lui et moi, les autres agents sont restés en retrait. Puis j'ai posé une main sur son bras pour lui faire comprendre le pourquoi de ma présence. Il a sourit et s'est effondré soudainement… Un coup de feu a suivit. Tout le monde s'est mis à couverts, et nous avons sortis nos armes de manière automatique. Camilla est arrivée et a voulut se rapprocher de son père, mais les tirs continuaient et je l'ai retenu. Un des agents présent est tombé lui aussi. Puis les tirs ont cessé… Le temps que les secours arrivent, le père de Camilla était décédé, ainsi que notre ami… Nous sommes repartis après avoir passé le relais et une enquête a été ouverte, le tireur n'a jamais été découvert… Par la suite, j'ai appris que Camilla était non seulement sa fille, mais aussi sa partenaire de 'travail' Nous n'avons jamais eut assez d'éléments pour l'arrêter elle, mais plusieurs autres pays la recherchent …Je ne sais comment Camilla est remontée jusqu'à moi… Le fait est que ce matin en arrivant au bureau j'ai eut la désagréable surprise de trouver une lettre anonyme mais qui en disait long. « Tu as tué mon partenaire, la loi du Talion s'appliquera à toi dès aujourd'hui. » J'étais avec Hannah, j'ai fait demi-tour à vive allure pour me rendre au Jefferson. Le reste vous le connaissez déjà… Nicholaï, ici présent, connaissait les intentions de sa sœur, en parti, et voulait empêcher sa sœur d'agir. Pour ce faire, il nous a porté le corps de son père pour autopsie et prouvait qu'elle avait tort…

_Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait faire avant ? Interrogea Hacker.

_Il y a 12 ans, j'en avais à peine 16… Pour moi la mort de mon père était une affaire classée… Il y a quelques jours, j'ai surpris une conversation téléphonique entre ma sœur et un homme. J'ai vaguement compris qu'elle parlait d'un agent du FBI… Je l'ai interrogé, nous nous sommes disputés et je me suis retrouvé à l'hôpital après être tombé dans les escaliers… Je n'ai rien eut de bien grave, mais Camilla a eut peur et m'a expliqué ce qu'il en était. Pour elle le responsable de la mort de notre père est l'agent Booth. Sa source lui a parlé de son équipier, qui s'est avéré être une équipière. Elle m'a dit que puisque l'agent Booth avait éliminé son équipier, elle allait faire de même. J'ai tenté de l'en empêcher et de lui faire changer d'avis… En vain… J'ai alors eut l'idée de faire exhumer le corps pour autopsie. Mais l'autorisation a tardé et donc l'exhumation aussi…

_C'est votre dossier en cours ? Demanda Hacker à Camille.

_C'est exact, et je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire que la balle qui a atteint son père est sans doute celle d'un RPK 74.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everybody, je profite de mes vacances, et donc de mon temps libre pour faire une petite mise à jour... Please enjoy.

* * *

28 Décembre 12h.

__C'est exact, et je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire que la balle qui a atteint son père est sans doute celle d'un RPK 74._

_RPK 74 ? Interrogèrent Booth et Nicholaï.

_Oui. Seeley tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne sais pas…

_Si, bien sûr que si !

Booth se tourna ensuite vers Nicholaï.

_Tout va bien ?

_Oui… Je… Le RPK 74 était l'arme de prédilection du petit ami de ma sœur à l'époque.

_Vous en êtes certain ? Demanda Hacker.

_Quasi… Vous avez d'autres éléments ?

_Pas pour le moment 15 minutes ça fait un peu court.

_En tout cas nous savons que l'agent Booth est hors de cause.

_Cependant tout n'est pas réglé, rappela ce dernier… Puis-je poursuivre les investigations ?

_Oui agent Booth. Il n'y a pas ici de conflit d'intérêts… flagrant… Vous me semblez une victime vous aussi, en un certain sens.

_Merci monsieur. Nicholaï, avez-vous autre chose à rajouter ?

_Non.

_Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus à propos du petit ami de votre sœur ?

_Je ne l'ai croisé qu'à trois reprises… Dont une la semaine passée. Il est toujours autant inquiétant.

_Ils sont toujours ensemble ?

_Oui. Ils avaient décidé de se marier il y a cinq ans mais il a été arrêté pour agression à la même époque et son casier n'était pas très vierge.

_Pouvez-vous me rappeler son nom s'il vous plaît.

_Bien sûr, il s'appelle…

…

_Monsieur, peut-on retirer les rubans de sécurité ?

_Oui.

_Merci monsieur.

_Cependant agent Booth, j'aimerai quand même votre rapport demain en fin de matinée.

_Ce sera fait monsieur.

_Bien. Passez le bonjour à Temperance agent Booth, je n'aurai pas le loisir d'aller la voir.

_Je n'y manquerai pas.

28 décembre, fin d'après-midi.

Les analyses étaient toujours en cours lorsque Booth repassa au Jefferson.

_Du nouveau ?

_Pas vraiment, rétorqua Camille… Nous avons fait une batterie de radiographie pour reconstituer le squelette sans plus léser le corps.

_Tu envisages de faire appel à Bones.

_Oui. Lors de l'embaumement du corps, les produits utilisés ont 'contaminés' toutes traces 'naturelles' de quelque autre composant.

_Et les radios ?

_Outre le fait de recomposer son dossier médical, certaines substances peuvent laisser des traces dans les os.

_Je vois… J'allais passer à l'hôpital, je t'accompagne ?

_Non merci, par contre si tu peux lui soumettre le dossier pour examen, si évidemment tu ne la trouves pas trop fatiguée.

_Entendu… Camille… Merci pour elle.

_Je t'en prie Seeley.

Sur ce, Booth repartit du Jefferson, direction l'hôpital. Trois petits coups sur la porte interrompirent Temperance et Max.

_Bones ?

_Booth !

Max et Booth s'échangèrent un regard discret.

_Oh… Il est déjà si tard, 's'étonna' Max avant de continuer. Je te dis à demain ma chérie.

'Ma chérie !' S'étonna Booth silencieux.

_Papa, gronda Temperance peu d'accord sur cette appellation.

'Et bien Bones que de surprises !' Sourit Booth devant le tableau inhabituel.

_Bonne soirée Temperance, dit-il lui baisant le front. Booth, salua-t-il.

_Max, rétorqua ce dernier.

Seuls, le silence s'installa un court instant puis Booth alla prendre place à ses côtés, occupant la chaise précédemment usitée par Max.

_Comment vous sentez-vous par rapport à ce matin ?

_Un peu moins 'droguée', j'ai les idées plus claires, mais j'ai quand même besoin d'éclaircissement.

_C'est en parti pour ça que je suis là… Je vais vous résumer les faits…

… Plus tard…

_Mais pour quelle raison croit-elle que vous êtes le responsable ?

_L'enquête a été rouverte… Suite à la demande de son frère.

_Booth vous n'êtes pas res…

_Je sais, l'interrompit-il, mais quelque part si à la place de vous regarder faire…

_Cela aurait pu tourner au drame Booth, ne culpabilisez pas… Je… Je m'en sors plutôt bien. Je suis vivante, le reste n'est que détails.

_Pas pour moi !

_... Qu'avez-vous dans cette grosse enveloppe ? Demanda-t-elle optant pour un changement de conversation.

_Oh, j'allais oublier… Camille a fait radiographier le corps du défunt père.

_Elle souhaite que j'y jette un coup d'œil ?

_Oui, histoire de découvrir son passé médical, ou autres détails anodins… Mais attention Bones, pas de travail en dehors des horaires autorisées par les infirmières, ou les infirmiers.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça… Booth…

_Oui Bones.

_Merci.

_Mais je vous en prie Bones… Je vais y aller. Bonne soirée Temperance, dit-il se levant.

_Booth, l'attrapa-t-elle par la manche.

_Un problème ?

_Non… Non… Demain, n'oubliez pas d'emmener Parker.

_Je… Je n'y manquerai pas, rétorqua-t-il sans se rappeler.

_Merci Booth, bonne soirée, lui serra-t-elle la main.

_Bonne soirée à vous aussi, dit-il lui faisant un baise-main.

Elle le regarda partir et soupira. L'heure du repas n'allait pas tarder, elle ouvrit néanmoins l'enveloppe et trouva un petit mot du Docteur Saroyan.

'Bonsoir Docteur Brennan. J'ose espérer que vous vous remettez. Vous avez le bonjour de Hacker si jamais Seeley a omis de vous le transmettre. Je sais que vous n'aimez pas vraiment l'inoccupation, c'est pourquoi je vous ai fait parvenir ces radios. De notre côté, comme Seeley a dû vous le dire, nous avons identifié la balle meurtrière. Quelque chose continue à m'intriguer dans son récit et comme le corps a été embaumé les éléments que l'on retrouve ne sont pas nets. Le Docteur fait Hodgins fait un listing de tous les éléments que l'on a identifié jusqu'à présent et a isolé ceux afférents à l'embaumement. Il n'y a rien de bien particulier pour le moment. Vous souhaitant un prompt rétablissement. Sincères salutations. Docteur Camille Saroyan.'

Sitôt la lecture de la lettre finie, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

_Le dîner est servi, sourit un infirmier.

_Merci, dit-elle mettant l'enveloppe à l'écart.

29 Décembre, 10 h du matin.

Un long soupir envahit la chambre du Docteur Brennan. Le moindre petit geste, tant à droite qu'à gauche était douloureux. Supportable, mais agaçant. Elle avait dit non à l'antalgique pour garder l'esprit clair et bien que l'infirmier ait soutenu le contraire, elle ne voulut pas prendre de cachet, mais l'avait cependant gardé en cas où.

_Entrez Booth, dit-elle alors qu'on venait de frapper discrètement.

_Bonjour Bones comment allez v… S'interrompit-il la voyant grimacer et reposer la radiographie pour la énième fois.

_J'ai connu mieux.

_Bonjour Docteur Bones, dit Parker enjoué Je vous ai apporté ce petit bouquet de fleurs, je voulais de vrais fleurs, mais papa m'a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas en apporter à l'hôpital… Ils sont pas cools.

_Merci Parker, elles sont magnifiques, dit-elle retrouvant le sourire.

_Qu'est ce que vous regardez ? Demanda Parker curieux, se rapprochant pour mieux voir.

_Ce sont des radiographies d'ossement, tu veux bien m'aider un peu.

_Oh oui !

_Alors prends la radio par les bords et tiens-la à bout de bras devant nous.

_Bones ?

_Ne vous inquiétez pas Booth… Oui comme ça, c'est parfait… Ces os que tu aperçois sont le radius et le cubitus, les os de l'avant-bras. Rapproche la un peu, encore un peu… Voilà c'est parfait.

_Bones ?

_... Pose la radio délicatement sur le lit et passe la suivante de la même manière… Et là c'est l'humérus… Booth ?

_Oui.

_Savez-vous si une analyse sur le tissu osseux a été réalisé ?

_Hier des analyses étaient en cours, mais je ne saurais vous dire à quel sujet… Un problème ?

_Je ne pense pas ! Sans doute la solution.

_Vous ne pensez pas !

_Booth…

_Papa, le Docteur Bones est fatigué tu sais, c'est normal qu'elle ne soit pas au top de son intelligence.

_Parker ! S'exclama Booth.

D'abord abasourdie, Temperance eut un rire qui apaisa Booth.

_Tu as bien raison Parker, dit-elle souriante… Ceci dit l'éclairage dans la salle n'est pas suffisant.

_Oups.

_Dis-moi Parker, que voulais-tu me raconter de drôle hier ?

Parker regarda son père, s'assurant qu'il avait le droit de parler et puisque ce dernier lui sourit…

_Le Médecin a cru que… Commença-t-il.

_Qu'a-t-il cru ? Demanda Temperance.

_Il a dit que je ne risquai pas de prendre ma mère pour un zombie.

Booth blêmit devant l'aveu de son fils.

'Sa mère ?'

_Rebecca a un souci, s'empressa-t-elle.

_Non pas du tout… Le médecin parlait de vous Bones, avoua Booth gêné.

_Oh, dit-elle une première fois, oh, répéta-t-elle avec plus de force et faisant la paire avec Booth.

Parker, tout content, ne remarqua pas le malaise.

_Je pense que le médecin a réalisé son erreur.

_Oui mais bien trop tard… Tout le monde a entendu.

_C'était plutôt cool, dit Parker souriant.

_Booth… J'ai réfléchit, pour le réveillon… Je préférerai rester chez moi.

_Oh…

_Cependant, pourquoi ne viendrez-vous pas le passer chez moi, avec Parker… Et Hannah.

_Je ne…

_Cool, s'écria parker. Papa dis oui s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît.

_Parker, laisse ton père décider !

_Mais Docteur Bones…

_Même si vous ne venez pas, je ne serais pas seule tu sais… Parker retrouva le sourire.

_C'est d'accord sourit Booth, mais Parker… Tu ne dis rien à Hannah, je m'en chargerai…OK ?

_Merci papa, dit-il se jetant dans ses bras.

_Bones… Pour les radios, vous avez une idée ?


	6. Chapter 6

Bonne lecture

* * *

29 Décembre 10h30

__Bones… Pour les radios, vous avez une idée ?_

_Avec l'accord du médecin pour aller en salle de radiographie juste 20 minutes, même en fauteuil roulant, je pourrais confirmer mes soupçons. 'Mais je crois que d'ici là j'avalerais l'antalgique. Une chose est sûre, il avait de l'ostéoporose assez avancé.

_Vu son âge c'est normal ?

_En un sens oui…

_Mais ?

_Il y a un autre élément que je n'arrive pas à discerner correctement avec cette lumière.

_Parker, tu dis au revoir.

_Déjà ?

_Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Bones.

_Okay… Au revoir Docteur Bones, dit-il avant de lui donner un baisé sur la joue.

_Au revoir Parker, merci encore pour les fleurs. Le remercia-t-elle de nouveau lui rendant son baisé.

Tandis que Parker sortait de la chambre, Booth s'approcha de sa partenaire.

_A plus tard Temperance, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser délicatement sur le front, lui faisant fermer les yeux un court instant.

_A plus tard Booth, répondit-elle souriante mais confuse.

…14 heures…

Lorsqu'Angéla et Hodgins arrivèrent dans la chambre du docteur Brennan, ils ne trouvèrent âme qui vive.

_Où est le Docteur Brennan ? Demanda Hodgins à l'infirmière qui passait dans le couloir.

_Nous n'avons pas de médecin de ce nom là…

_Où est madame Brennan, la patiente de la chambre 66 se reprit-il.

_Oh, excusez ma méprise, je viens de la descendre en radiologie.

_En radiologie ? Il y a un problème ? Demanda Angéla inquiète.

_Non aucun, c'est pour son travail m'a-t-elle dit, le médecin lui ayant donné la permission.

_Pouvons-nous aller la voir ?

_Vous je veux bien, mais les rayons ce n'est pas prudent pour le bébé de votre petite dame.

_Les appareils n'étant pas en service il n'y a pas de risques non ?

_... Je pense… Je ne suis pas experte dans ce domaine… Je vais vous y conduire.

_Merci madame, sourit Angéla.

Peu après, salle d'étude en radiologie.

_Merci, dit une voix qui leur était familière.

_Mais je vous en prie Docteur Brennan, entre collègues c'est tout à fait normal, fit un homme mielleusement.

_Bonjour, intervint Angéla qui n'aimait guère le ton employé.

_Bonjour Docteur B, renchérit Hodgins.

_Ce local est interdit aux visiteurs, commença le médecin rudement.

_Docteur Felton, ce sont des membres du Jefferson tout comme moi. Nous travaillons sur la même enquête et j'attendais leur venue.

'Tu attendais notre venue… C'est intéressant Bren.'

_En ce cas veuillez m'excuser, dit le docteur un peu plus calmement, mais mal à l'aise.

_Pouvez-vous, commença Brennan.

_ ? Oh, oui, bien entendu… Je reviens dans une vingtaine de minutes comme convenu.

_Merci Docteur Felton, lui dit-elle le saluant.

_Je vous en prie docteur Brennan, murmura le Docteur amer de se faire sortir de la sorte.

_Comme ça tu attendais notre venue, la taquina Angéla.

_Ange… Ce type est un pot de colle.

_Tu lui as tapé dans l'œil tu le sais.

_Je ne suis pas intéressée ! Fit cette dernière observant le squelette recomposé… Hodgins qu'ont donné les analyses de la moelle osseuse ?

_Quelques traces de narcotiques et une grande dose de poisons divers.

_Plus précisément ?

_Taxine, cyanure, arsenic… Pour les plus importants.

_D'accord, ça confirme mes soupçons.

_Tes soupçons ? Interrogea Angéla.

_Oui… Regardez attentivement les articulations… Outre l'usure 'habituelle' pour un homme de son âge, on remarque une érosion anormale.

_Tu sais Bren, je…

_Et là, l'usure ne se limite pas aux articulations mais à l'intégrité des os eux-mêmes.

_D'après vous c'est l'œuvre du poison ?

_Pas du poison, mais du mélange des poisons… Là au niveau des cervicales, ici plus précisément, indiqua-t-elle grâce à un pointeur laser, Le niveau d'usure semble beaucoup plus ancien, et correspond à une vieille blessure à l'arme blanche. Précisa-t-elle indiquant l'entaille sur laquelle on devinait la recalcification.

_Le poison serait entré dans le corps à cette époque, demanda Angéla.

_la plus grande partie oui… L'arme a dû rester planter empêchant l'hémorragie, mais favorisant le dépôt des poisons. Ensuite l'empoisonnement s'est fait régulièrement, la dose augmentant peu à peu… Hodgins, il reste des tissus capillaires ?

_Bien sûr, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant.

_Avant l'enquête se basait sur un meurtre par balle… C'est un meurtre certes mais…

_A quoi penses-tu ?

_Il doit y avoir une autre explication… Ange pour le 31 j'ai réfléchie et… pourquoi ne viendrez-vous pas chez moi… J'ai déjà demandé à Booth.

_Qui va cuisiner ? Tu n'es pas en état.

_Mon père peut s'en charger.

_Donne idée Docteur Hodgins.

_Je peux m'occuper de la déco ?

_B… Bien sûr… Hodgins, pourrais-tu remettre les radios dans l'enveloppe s'il te plaît. Mes mouvements sont assez limités pour le moment.

_Sans problème. Quelle est ta conclusion ? Demanda-t-il commençant à ranger.

_Quelqu'un a cherché à l'éliminer, mais… Je commence à fatiguer je ne sais plus trop ce que je voulais dire.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas Docteur B, je pense avoir saisi ce que vous vouliez dire et je vais analyser quelques tissus capillaires dès que nous serons de nouveau au Jefferson.

_Merci… STOP, ne bouge plus la radio un instant, s'exclama-t-elle écarquillant les yeux.

_Qu'avez-vous vu Docteur B ?

_S'il prenait du volontaire, c'était volontaire, en partie.

_Un suicide ?

_Non certains poisons sont issus de plantes à vertus médicinales, et utilisés à bon escient aident à soigner. Mais si le dosage est trop fort alors le 'médicament' devient toxique.

_Il se soignait ? Interrogea Angéla.

_Oui… Mais bien que bénéfique sur la maladie, le cocktail qu'il prenait était néfaste sur son état général et sa situation a empiré. Il devait se savoir perdu…. Les analyses vont permettre d'identifier les diverses étapes.

_Bien… Je peux continuer de ranger ?

_Oui.

A peine Hodgins finissait-il de ranger les radios que la porte de la salle s'ouvrit brusquement.

_Docteur Brennan, les 20 minutes sont écoulées.

_Nous allions sortir Docteur Felton. Merci encore de votre collaboration, souligna-t-elle sereinement.

_Permettez Docteur B, interrogea Hodgins.

_Merci Jack, rétorqua-t-elle tandis que ce dernier, après avoir remis l'enveloppe à Angéla, se mit à pousser la chaise roulante sur laquelle se trouvait le Docteur Brennan.

Le Docteur Felton les regarda passer, envieux.

…..

30 Décembre 13h

Les analyses faites par Hodgins confirmèrent la thèse de l'empoisonnement et la prise simultanée de plantes dites médicinales. Lorsque Booth interrogea Nicholaï sur le coup de poignard, il découvrit que Camilla en était à l'origine. Poussant les investigations, il alla la questionner à ce sujet.


	7. Chapter 7

et voilà un petit deuxième aujourd'hui.

* * *

30 Décembre 13h

_Les analyses faites par Hodgins confirmèrent la thèse de l'empoisonnement et la prise simultanée de plantes dites médicinales. Lorsque Booth interrogea Nicholaï sur le coup de poignard, il découvrit que Camilla en était à l'origine. Poussant les investigations, il alla la questionner à ce sujet._

_Qui vous a raconté cette histoire ? Demanda Camilla perplexe qu'il connaisse ce souvenir si lointain.

_Les ossements de votre père… L'entaille est visible, du moins la recalcification de celle-ci. Que s'est-il passé ?

_Nous… Nous entraînions comme à l'accoutumé.

_Avec de vraies armes ?

_Oui… Pour l'entraînement, nous avions l'habitude d'utiliser les mêmes lames… Toujours les mêmes…

_A quoi pensez-vous Camilla ?

_Pourquoi me parler de cette vieille histoire ? Elle remonte à 12 ans.

_C'est entre autre pour cette raison. Avez-vous toujours ces armes ?

_Non, le FBI a mis la main dessus à la mort de mon père.

_Camilla, il est fort probable que votre père ait été empoisonné.

_C'est faux, tu lui as tiré dessus.

_Non… C'est un autre calibre qui l'a atteint… Qui d'autres savait pour ces armes d'entraînement ?

_Mon frère et… mon petit ami.

_Vous preniez chacun la même ou qu'importait ?

_Que veux-tu dire Seeley ?

_Chacun de vous employait-il toujours la même arme ?

_... En principe.

_Et ce jour-là ?

_... Je… J'ai utilisé celle de mon père… Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que quelque chose cloche ?

_L'entaille provoqué alors a fait pénétrer du poison dans le système de votre père.

_Il aurait été empoisonné ?

_Oui. Y a-t-il eut d'autres entraînements par la suite ?

_Non, je n'ai pas voulu recommencer.

_Autre chose d'anormal ?

_Non, rien de… A moins qu'avoir son petit ami avec soi à tous les dîners le soit.

_Ça pourrait être une piste.

_QUOI ! Non, jamais il n'aurait fait ça.

_... Il utilise bien un RPK 74 ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux pâles.

_Vous mentez…

_Réfléchissez bien aux événements d'il y a 12 ans. Lui dit Booth avant de partir la laissant sans voix.

'Première chose à faire, ressortir les armes et les faire analyser par les fouines. Ensuite voir avec Nicholaï s'il se souvient de quelque autre événement qui sort de l'ordinaire. J'ai bien l'impression que Camilla est une marionnette dans cette affaire. Elle s'est trompée de cible, reste à savoir qui lui fait croire le contraire et pourquoi… J'ai bien ma petite idée, mais pas de conclusion hâtive… avant toute chose aller s'occuper de Bones, à moins que Max ne l'ait déjà fait… Je vais voir.'

…13h45…

_Entrez !

_Bonjour Bones.

_Bonjour Booth.

_Comment vous sentez-vous ?

_Bien merci, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

_Votre sortie.

_Oh ! Je croyais que mon père…

_J'ai téléphoné à Max.

_Oh…

_Vous êtes prêtes ?

_Oui, je dois juste passer à l'accueil pour les dernières formalités.

_Bien, dit-il lui tendant le bras.

_ Je… Booth, voulez-vous me faire passer le fauteuil roulant s'il vous plaît ?

_Vous ne pouvez pas marcher ?

_Si, mais une fois hors de l'hôpital.

_Ok, dit-il installant le fauteuil à côté du lit.

_Merci Booth.

_Mais je vous en prie Bones.

_Non… Merci Booth.

_... De rien Bones, dit-il réalisant et souriant.

Une fois les formalités accomplies, et les derniers conseils médicaux prescrits…

_Un peu d'air frais Bones ça va vous faire du bien. Dit-il lui tendant le bras.

_Ne m'en parlez pas Booth, rétorqua-t-elle attrapant le bras galamment offert et profitant des rayons de soleil… Où en est l'enquête ? Demanda-t-elle par la suite.

_Elle suit son cours… Taquina-t-il.

_Booth. Gronda-t-elle le faisant sourire.

_Il y a eu empoisonnement volontaire et continuel… Quant à la balle qui l'a atteint, je n'en suis pas certain, mais quelque chose me pousse à croire qu'il avait demandé à être tuer.

_Sans doute les poisons l'avaient-ils trop affaiblis et qu'il préférait mourir autrement. Reste à savoir qui a tiré et qui à cherchait à l'empoisonner.

_Pour le tir j'ai ma petite idée… Pour l'empoisonnement, il n'était pas la réelle cible lorsque le poison l'a envahi la première fois, j'en reste persuadé.

_Le coup de poignard ?

_Oui… Avez-vous fait des tests toxicologiques ?

_Non, mais je peux en faire au Jefferson. Où voulez-vous en venir et qui aurait dû être la victime ?

_Si le coup de poignard qu'il a reçu a fait pénétrer du poison dans son organisme malgré sa blessure, j'espère qu'il n'en est pas de même pour vous.

_Mon corps aurait déjà réagi au poison Booth. Mais si je peux vous rassurer en faisant des analyses…

_Merci. En fait, la blessure lui a été infligée par Camilla lors d'une séance d'entraînement. Seulement elle a employée l'arme de son père, et inversement.

_Vous ne croyez pas que les deux armes aient pu être enduites de poisons ?

_Si… C'est pourquoi avant de vous ramener chez vous je vais passer au bureau récupérer les pièces à convictions de l'époque, et les emmenés au Jefferson pour les faire analyser par vos fouines. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, alors Camilla était la réelle cible à l'époque. Et comment se débarrasser de quelqu'un autrement qu'en l'assassinant ?

_Le faire mettre en prison ?

_Exactement.

_C'est une victime alors ?

_D'un côté oui. De l'autre non. Elle vous a volontairement agressée. Vous m'attendez, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Dit-il alors qu'il venait de se garer à proximité du bureau.

_Bien.

Peu après, elle le vit arriver avec une grosse boîte et descendit du véhicule pour lui ouvrir la porte.

_Merci.

_Je vous en prie, rétorqua-t-elle retournant à sa place mais laissant la portière ouverte.

Une fois installée, elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

_Tout va bien Bones ?

_Oui… Je ne suis pas à 100%, avoua-t-elle.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, vous allez vous remettre petit à petit ok ?

_Ok, sourit-elle brièvement.

_Bien, dit-il le regard éclatant se perdant dans le sien. Un coup de klaxon brisa le charme.

_Attention à vous, dit-il avant de fermer la porte, puis il fit le tour du véhicule, saluant Hacker au passage, et prenant place, fit route vers le Jefferson.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Bones ne remarqua même pas qu'ils étaient arrivés.

_Vous venez ? Demanda Booth lui ouvrant la porte.

_Mm ? Oui… merci.

_Si vous avez besoin d'une aide pour marcher, n'hésitez pas à prendre appui sur moi.

_Merci.

Une fois à l'intérieur, et tandis que Booth déposait le carton sur le bureau d'Hodgins lui expliquant sa requête, Angéla enlaça son amie.

_Bren comment te sens-tu ?

_J'ai connu mieux, mais j'ai connu pire aussi… Ne le dis pas à Booth… Camille est à son bureau ?

_Oui.

_Pourrais-tu lui demander de me rejoindre en salle de prélèvement ?

_Bien sûr mais… il y a un problème ?

_Je ne pense pas. Je cherche juste à rassurer Booth…

_...

_C'est en rapport avec la personne que vous 'autopsiez'.

_Le père de Nicholaï ?

_Et de Camilla.

_Les analyses de Jack sur le cuir chevelu ont prouvé que la prise de poison a traîné en longueur avec un pic lors de l'entraînement à l'arme blanche… Oh… Booth pense que…

_Oui… C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de Camille. 'Bien que je ne me trouve pas l'état d'une personne empoisonnée. Inutile de le préciser à Angéla, elle risquerait de me poser encore plus de questions, et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de revenir sur cette épisode de ma vie.'

_OK, je vais lui transmettre ton message.

_Merci Ange, et ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien. Sourit Bones avant de se rendre en salle de prélèvement et attendant le Docteur Saroyan.

_Bonjour Docteur Brennan, ravie de vous revoir au Jefferson. Vous avez besoin de moi ?

_Oui. Booth pense que lors de mon agression du poison s'est insinué dans mon organisme, malgré l'hémorragie dû à mes blessures.

_Vous voulez lui prouver le contraire.

_Je cherche surtout à le rassurer, dit-elle tendant son bras gauche, par moment les mots ne lui suffisent pas.

_Je vois ce que vous voulez dire… Attention à vous… Hop… C'est parti, dit-elle. Et voilà, je vais analyser ceci tout de suite, rajouta-t-elle en pressant un petit coton.

_Merci docteur Saroyan… Angéla a pensé à vous faire passer le mot ?

_A quel sujet ?

_Pour demain soir.

_Oui. Le dîner aura finalement lieu chez vous c'est bien ça ?

_Tout à fait.

_J'y serais avec plaisir… Voyez avec Angéla elle a fait le tour du Jefferson.

_Je verrais merci encore.

Alors que le Docteur Saroyan commença les analyses, le docteur Brennan alla trouver Angéla dans son bureau.

_Ange.

_Oui.

_Pour demain soir…

_Ne me dis pas que tu veux annuler…

_Non… Je voulais juste faire le point avec toi. Camille m'a dit que tu as fait le tour du Jefferson…

… 30 Décembre, 15h45… (Soit bien plus tard)

_Bones !

_Docteur Brennan.

Appelèrent Booth et Camille de concert.


	8. Chapter 8

Bien le bonjour à vous, voici la dernière mise à jour d'Irlande où mes vacances se finissent. Bonne lecture.

* * *

… 30 Décembre, 15h45… (Soit bien plus tard)

__Bones !_

__Docteur Brennan._

_Appelèrent Booth et Camille de concert._

_Tu es très demandée ma chérie.

Brennan sourit au commentaire.

_J'arrive, répondit-elle.

_Bien, murmura Booth.

_Non restez assise, rétorqua Camille.

_Un problème ? Demanda Booth qui venait d'arriver à côté d'elle.

_Je dois voir le Docteur Brennan en privée.

_Camille ? Insista-t-il lui attrapant le poignet.

_Lâche-moi Seeley, tu me fais mal.

_Désolé, dit-il la relâchant.

_Merci… Tu as confiance en moi ?

_Oui.

_Tu fais confiance au Docteur Brennan ?

_Bien évidemment.

_Bien, alors laisse-moi passer s'il te plaît et ne t'inquiète pas outre mesure.

_...

Booth la regarda filer sans mot dire.

_Angéla, vous pouvez nous laisser s'il vous plaît ?

_C'est si grave que ça ? Demanda Angéla.

_Non, ne vous inquiétez pas Angéla… Tout va bien.

_Je peux rester alors.

_Non.

_Non ?

_Non !

_Bon à tout de suite Bren.

_A tout de suite.

Une fois hors de son bureau, Angéla en ferma la porte et alla se poster près de Booth.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe là-dedans ? Interrogea Booth.

_Je n'en ai aucune idée. Affirma Angéla.

_Qu'y a-t-il de si privée Docteur Saroyan ?

_Les résultats toxicologiques.

_Tout va bien non ?

_Oui, mais le fait est que l'on retrouve une forte concentration d'antidotes et je me demandais…

_Docteur Saroyan, le fait d'aller faire des fouilles à droite à gauche n'avait rien de reposant et ce serait trop long à vous raconter… Le fait est que j'ai appris à reconnaître pas mal de poisons et à m'immuniser contre la plupart.

_Il y a quand même un sacré pic qui prouve que vous avez été atteint. Les antitoxines ont réagies.

_De quel poison est-il question ?

_Le même que celui du père.

_C'est à dire ? Le père a pris un sacré cocktail.

_C'est vrai, excusez-moi Docteur Brennan. Celui qui ressort le plus est la taxine suivit de près par le cyanure.

_Il m'est avis que mon hémorragie et mon séjour à l'hôpital m'ont été bénéfique. Reste à savoir si Camilla savait que son arme était porteuse de poison.

_Pour moi c'est évident.

_D'après vous…

_Vous allez bien ne vous inquiétez pas. Cependant, gardez ces deux produits à proximité de vous si vous vous ne sentez pas bien. Juste en cas où…Je vais vous laisser vous débrouiller avec Seeley et Angéla.

_Vous pouvez leur dire de venir ?

_Mais bien sûr.

_Merci encore Docteur Saroyan, lui dit Temperance en rangeant les deux produits dans son sac.

Elle sourit simplement en sortant faisant signe à Booth et Angéla qui s'empressèrent de venir.

_Tout va bien ? S'empressa Booth.

_Oui, tout va bien, affirma-t-elle.

_Que voulait Camille ? Demanda Angéla inquiète.

_M'apportez des résultats d'analyse.

_Et ?

_Mes divers voyages, mon hémorragie et mon séjour à l'hôpital m'ont permis de m'en sortir.

_C'est à dire ? Questionna Angéla tandis que Booth était blême.

_La lame du poignard était enduite de poison.

_Poison ! S'exclama Booth.

_Mon dieu, lâcha Angéla.

_Ange, rassure-toi je vais bien.

_Quel poison ? Questionna Booth.

_Les mêmes que ceux de l'enquête, en particulier la taxine et le cyanure.

Booth sentit ses jambes faiblir bien malgré lui, et vacilla sans s'en rendre compte. Bones, à ses côtés, le soutint mais ne put réprimer un gémissement plaintif qui le fit réagir.

_Booth, je vous ai dit que je vais bien.

_... Désolé Bones s'excusa-t-il réalisant qu'il s'appuyait fortement sur elle et reprenant ses esprits.

_BOOTH ! Appela Hodgins.

'Déjà ?'

_Vous venez mesdames ?

_Pas tout de suite Booth, j'ai une dernière chose à voir avec Angéla.

_Bien.

Une fois que Booth eut rejoint Hodgins, ce dernier apporta ses conclusions. Seule l'arme (du père) employée par Camilla était enduite de poisons et porteuse d'une empreinte non identifiée.

_Que voulez-vous dire par non identifiée ?

_Elle n'appartient ni au père, ni à Camilla et ni à Nicholaï qui a accepté de donner la sienne… J'ai lancé une recherche d'identification.

_Alors la cible de l'époque n'était pas le père mais bien Camilla.

_Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

_L'arme enduite de poisons a certes été utilisée par Camilla, mais elle était en tout temps employé par son père. Il n'y a que ce jour fatal où l'emploi a été inversé… Avez-vous pensé à analyser l'arme récemment utilisé par Camilla ?

_Oui l'analyse a été faite.

_Et c'est maintenant que vous le dites ?

_Une fois que les analyses ont été faites sur les deux autres armes, j'ai continué sur ma lancée… La lame était, elle aussi, enduite des mêmes poisons, à taux moindre… Le fait est que l'on retrouve aussi la même empreinte. C'est la raison supplémentaire qui m'a poussé à urger la recherche.

_Vous avez bien fait.

_Où est le Docteur Brennan ?

_Avec Angéla… Elle va bien. Le court séjour à l'hôpital, son hémorragie lors de l'agression, et ses divers voyages lui ont permis de s'en sortir.

_Ses divers voyages ?

_Ne me posez pas de questions à ce sujet, je n'en sais pas plus que vous et je préfère ne pas embêter Bones à ce sujet.

_Docteur Hodgins.

_Oui Docteur Saroyan.

_Votre recherche a porté ses fruits.

_Merci… Booth, vous venez ?

_J'arrive, je vais chercher Bones.

Peu après, ce ne fut pas simplement Booth et le Docteur Brennan qui arrivèrent, mais aussi Angéla, Sweet et Daisy, Camille étant alors déjà dans son bureau.

_Steffano Di Alexandro, arrêté pour agressions et vols il y a 5 ans, relaxé il y a un mois.

_Le petit ami de ma sœur ? Interrogea Nicholaï, mais pourquoi ?

_Nous allons lui rendre une petite visite… Quelle est sa dernière adresse connue…

… Pendant ce temps, pénitencier pour femmes…

_Madame Navrastilovskaïa, vous avez de la visite, fit une gardienne sèchement.

Camilla releva la tête et se leva avant d'aller voir l'opportun.

'Steffano !' S'étonna-t-elle silencieusement en le voyant.

_Salut ma chérie, comment ça va ?

_J'ai connu mieux… On peut savoir ce qu'il t'amène ?

_Je n'ai pas le droit de rendre visite à ma fiancée ?

_Steffano… Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? Demanda Camilla suspicieuse tandis qu'en parallèle les geôliers recevaient un avis de recherche le concernant et avertir illico le responsable des recherches.

_Même si le Docteur Brennan se remet de ses blessures, je doute qu'elle se remette de son empoisonnement, baissa-t-il d'un ton.

_Que veux-tu dire ?

_L'histoire se répète ma chère… Maintenant je n'ai plus d'obstacles devant moi.

'L'histoire se répète… Empoisonnement ?'

_Steffano, pourquoi parles tu ainsi… Ce ne sont pas des mots d'amour…

_L'amour… Oui… Il fut un temps où l'amour m'a permis de t'approcher chère tigresse, t'observer et connaître son emploi du temps, vos petites habitudes… Cependant, je ne pensais pas faire tomber le tigre en premier. Tu en es d'ailleurs responsable… Après tout c'est toi qui a choisi l'arme de ton père ce jour-là, et porté le coup fatidique… Même si j'ai dû intervenir par la suite…

_Steffano… Je… Je ne comprends pas.

_Si, bien sûr que si tu comprends… Après la mort du tigre, la tigresse que tu étais s'est renforcée, s'est repliée sur elle-même. Il était difficile de la faire tomber… Encore plus que pour son père. Pendant ces 5 dernières années, je me suis torturé les méninges pour te piéger et j'ai décelé chez toi ta faiblesse… La mort de ton père restait impunie, il te fallait un coupable… Je t'en ai trouvé un et t'ai offert sa « faiblesse » sur un plateau… Une autre gêne pour mon avènement, chuchota-t-il pour lui-même.


	9. Chapter 9

Quelques petits éclaircissements supplémentaires, bonne lecture.

* * *

_La mort de ton père restait impunie, il te fallait un coupable… Je t'en ai trouvé un et t'ai offert sa « faiblesse » sur un plateau… Une autre gêne pour mon avènement, chuchota-t-il pour lui-même._

_N… Non.

_C'est une discussion forte intéressante, interjeta Bones proche de Booth dans l'embrasure de la porte.

_Vous… C'est impossible, vous devriez être… S'exclama Di Alexandro, blême, dévisageant le Docteur Brennan toute fois un peu pâlotte.

_Agonisante, prise de convulsion et tordue de douleur… Cela aurait été possible si je n'avais reçu qu'une éraflure…. Ce ne fut pas le cas, de plus j'ai rapidement été prise en charge par le corps médical, contrairement au père de Camilla qui a été soigné chez lui et dont l'arme est demeurée plus longtemps dans la plaie pour éviter toute hémorragie.

_Comment le savez-vous ? Parvint à articuler Camilla tandis que Di Alexandro ruminait son échec.

_Comme l'agent Booth a dû vous en informer, votre frère a fait exhumer le corps de votre père pour autopsie.

_Une autopsie… Mon père a reçu une balle en pleine tête…

_C'est vrai, mais c'était… 'volontaire.'

_Volontaire ? S'exclama Camilla outrée

_Lors de votre entraînement à l'arme blanche, il a été empoisonné. L'empoisonnement a ensuite duré plusieurs jours. Il se savait empoisonné et il tentait de se soigner à l'aide de plantes, mais bien qu'agissant sur sa douleur, son état général s'est dégradé. Il se savait condamné et lorsque l'agent Booth a fait son repérage… Il… Il a décidé d'en finir plutôt que de se laisser attraper.

_Pour ce faire, il fait appel à votre 'fiancé', Di Alexandro… Ajouta Booth. Comme Bones l'a dit, en plus des plantes qu'il prenait volontairement, votre père ingurgitait en même temps des doses de cyanures et de taxines assez élevées, à son insu.

_Taxines ? Qu'est ce ?

_Pour faire court, c'est très toxique. C'est aussi une substance que l'on a retrouvé non seulement sur l'arme de votre père, que vous avez utilisé à l'époque, mais aussi sur l'arme avec laquelle vous avez agressé le docteur Brennan.

_Quoi ? Non !

'L'histoire se répète… empoisonnement'. Ressassa-t-elle.

_Steffano ! S'exclama-t-elle soudainement.

_Ton père, l'équarisseur, a éliminé pas mal de personnes de mon clan, des amis proches… Il était temps d'y mettre fin… En avertissant le tigre… En éliminant le rejeton du tigre il se serait calmé.

_Que… Quoi… Tu…tu…

_Oui ma chère, tu aurais dû périr ce jour là, mais je ne sais pourquoi tu as utilisé l'arme de ton père.

'Cette dague est bien trop lourde pour toi ma fille, tu ne l'utiliserais pas correctement… Père, je vais vous prouver le contraire.'

_Mon dieu, s'exclama Camilla découvrant la vérité et réalisant ses erreurs passés et présentes.

_Steffano Di Alexandro, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de Monsieur Navrastilovskaïa et pour la tentative de meurtre sur la personne du Docteur Brennan. Dit Booth en le menottant.

_Je ne… Quoi !

_Votre empreinte a été retrouvé sur les deux armes. Emmenez le et énoncez-lui ses droits.

_Bien agent Booth, dit la geôlière entraînant le prévenu à sa suite.

Trop, s'en était trop pour Camilla qui se laissa aller aux larmes. De nature compatissante, Bones se rapprocha d'elle et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Sans chercher à comprendre, Camilla se réfugia dans les bras de la personne à ses côtés.

_Bones ? Interrogea Booth.

_Ca va Booth, ça va.

_Merci, chuchota Camilla plus sereine et desserrant son étreinte, réalisant peu à peu que sa cible était maintenant son réconfort.

… Bien après…

_Que va-t-il advenir de Camilla ?

_Psychologiquement, c'est une personne équilibrée qui a agit de son propre chef.

_Mais qui a été influencé par son fiancé et a dont elle a été son arme indirect.

_Dans votre affaire oui, mais… Lorsqu'elle aidait son père, l'équarisseur, elle n'était pas influencée.

_Quelles ont été les victimes de l'équarisseur ?

_Hormis leur dernière victime, une jeune femme de 23 ans, il s'agissait ni plus ni moins de dealers, d'agresseurs sexuels multirécidivistes, de serial-killers…

_L'équarisseur semblait faire le ménage, en un certain sens.

_En un certain sens…

_Ce Di Alexandro ?

_Il faisait parti d'un gang de tueur qui a était anéanti par l'équarisseur.

_Un rapport avec Camilla et son père, outre ce que vous venez de me dire.

_Si mes sources sont exactes, ils sont responsables du viol et meurtre de la mère de Camilla. Son père étant alors en déplacement, et elle encore trop jeune pour se défendre...

_Sans vouloir pardonner à Camilla, ce n'est alors que… justice.

_Le jury décidera de l'avenir de Camilla…. Pour demain ?

_Vous ne pouvez plus venir ?

_Si si… Je voulais m'assurer que vous n'aviez pas annulé.

_Le réveillon de la Saint-Sylvestre aura bien lieu dans mon appartement. Le repas sera préparé par le traiteur d'Hodgins et Angéla va s'occuper de la décoration.

_Vous avez assez de place pour accueillir tout ce petit monde ?

_Nous ne serons pas plus nombreux 'en principe' qu'au Noël de l'an passé.

_Nous sommes arrivés… Vous êtes certaine de ne pas vouloir de l'aide pour ce soir ?

_Mon père est là, et demain Angéla passera, ne vous inquiétez pas et merci pour votre aide.

_Je vous en prie, dit-il avant de faire le tour du véhicule pour aller lui ouvrir.

_Merci, sourit-elle.

Sortant du véhicule, elle se fit un croc en jambe et tomba dans les bras de son partenaire.

_Hé là… Tout va bien Bones ?

_Oui… Merci, ce n'est qu'une perte d'équilibre, expliqua-t-elle relevant la tête et se retrouvant nez à nez, yeux dans les yeux, avec son partenaire.

Le temps sembla se suspendre un long moment, puis ils réagirent simultanément.

_Je… Veuillez m'excuser Booth.

_Désolé Bones.

_Allo ? Firent-ils en même temps.

_Je suis en bas, Booth vient de me déposer.

_Je suis avec Bones, devant chez elle… Oui elle est sortie de l'hôpital.

_A tout de suite papa. Raccrocha-t-elle.

_A tout à l'heure Hannah. Raccrocha-t-il.

_Et bien à demain Temperance, dit-il ensuite déposant un baisé sur son front.

_A demain Booth, sourit-elle le regardant s'éclipser avant de rentrer à son tour.

… 31 décembre 10 h…

_Temperance, le petit déjeuner est servi, lui dit tendrement son père.

_Quelle heure est-il ? Grommela-t-elle.

_Dix heures passé de trente secondes.

_DIX HEURES ! S'exclama-t-elle se redressant abruptement et regrettant aussitôt sa vivacité.

_Du calme trésor, tu es en repos. Tu te souviens ? Taquina-t-il la voyant grimacer, avec toutefois un brin d'inquiétude.

_Oui, maugréa-t-elle… Oh papa, il ne fallait pas, dit-elle réalisant qu'il tenait un plateau bien garni et bien large.

_Angéla m'a un peu forcé la main, admit-il.

_Angéla ? Elle est déjà là ?

_Oui, pour la décoration… « Surtout qu'elle prenne son temps. » A-t-elle dit.

Temperance sourit au commentaire.

_Merci, s'installa-t-elle plus confortablement, permettant à son père de déposer le plateau et d'aller s'installer à ses côtés.

_Qu'est-ce que je te sers ?

Sur cette dernière phrase, Angéla, à l'affût, se dirigea de nouveau au salon.


	10. Chapter 10

Il reste encore deux chapitres avant de conclure cette petite histoire. Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Sur cette dernière phrase, Angéla, à l'affût, se dirigea de nouveau au salon._

_La journée risque de passer trop vite… Au travail alors. Checklist :

Passer l'aspirateur, Max s'en est occupé hier. Il a même fait la poussière.

Laver le sol, idem.

Préparer la salle… Alors ré agencer un peu les meubles pour créer une piste de danse. Ca ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. Installer les spots et la déco… Au bou… Ah oui… Avertir le voisinage du bruit prévu jusqu'à 1h, 1h30 du matin, c'est bien la moindre des choses. Allez au boulot ! Finit Angéla en frappant dans ses mains pour se donner du courage.

Un peu plus tard…

_Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bazar ? Demanda Max devant le bruit qui venait d'envahir l'appartement.

_Ce n'est rien, sourit Temperance, Angéla est en train de réaménager le salon pour ce soir.

_Comment ça elle réaménage ?

_Elle prépare une piste de danse, avec mon accord et la condition de toute remettre en place demain matin.

_Une piste de danse ? Tes voisins risquent de ne pas apprécier.

_Ils vont être avertis, et libre à eux de se joindre à nous à ce moment là.

_Pardon ?

_C'est le nouvel an papa, tout le monde n'a pas la chance de recevoir du monde ou de sortir alors…

_Une idée d'Angéla, de Booth ?

_Non, ni l'un ni l'autre.

_De qui alors ?

_... De moi, sourit-elle toute contente.

'D'accord, je ne dirai rien, mais je n'en pense pas moins.'

_Je vais aller lui proposer un peu d'aide.

_A tes risques et périls.

_Pardon ?

_Tu peux toujours essayer, tenta-t-elle.

… Cinq minutes après, Temperance vit son père revenir et ne parvint pas à s'empêcher de sourire, se mordant toutefois les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

_Tu le savais, s'exclama Max trempé de la tête au pied.

Temperance pouffa de rire un court instant et se retint pour éviter quelques douleurs supplémentaires.

_Tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dit, répéta-t-il.

_Désolée de te contredire, mais ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai essayé. Et de manière plus explicite tu ne m'aurais pas cru.

_... C'est fort probable…

_Tu trouveras un change dans le placard.

_ ?

_Lors de ton dernier passage, tu avais laissé quelques vêtements au pressing, que je suis allée récupérer par la suite. Cependant ce ne sont pas de ceux là auxquels je fais allusion.

_Tu n'as quand même pas…

_C'est… ton cadeau de Noël, je comptais te l'offrir avant, mais je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion.

_Merci ma chérie.

_Ne me remercie pas, tu ne l'as pas encore ouvert, sourit-elle.

Sans un mot de plus, Max alla chercher le paquet et le posa sur le lit avant de l'ouvrir. Temperance l'observa silencieusement… Lorsqu'il découvrit son cadeau, son arrêt brusque l'inquiéta.

_Quelque chose ne va pas ? C'est la couleur ?

_Non, non… C'est… Magnifique.

_Papa, gronda-t-elle sentant le mensonge.

_Je t'assure ma chérie, je le pense réellement… Seulement, c'est un ensemble très chic !

_Trop chic ?

_Non, du tout… Mais ce n'est pas tous les jours que je pourrais me vêtir ainsi.

_C'est fait pour. Sourit-elle. Allez, va te changer !

_Bien chef ! Dit-il avant de s'éclipser ne le lui laissant pas le temps de râler, croisant ensuite Angéla dans le couloir.

_Vous ne voulez plus m'aider ? Demanda-t-elle taquine.

_Non merci, vous m'avez assez refroidi.

_Tout va bien avec Tempe ?

_Oui… De votre côté ?

_Allez vous changer vous risquez d'attraper froid !

_La faute à qui ? Ironisa Max

_Bren aurait dû vous prévenir, haussa-t-elle le ton ironique.

_Ange ? Héla celle-ci de sa chambre.

_Elle a l'ouïe fine, murmura Angéla à Max.

_Elle tient ça de sa mère, rétorqua Max de la même façon.

_J'arrive, dit Angéla, mettant terme à la conversation. A plus tard Max.

_A plus tard Angéla.

Laissant Max dans le couloir, Angéla alla voir son amie.

_Tout va bien Tempe ?

_Oui… J'ai besoin d'un peu d'aide pour me changer.

_Et pour ta douche ?

_Ca devrait aller, merci. Tu peux simplement sortir la robe qui est à droite et la déposer sur le lit ?

_Bien sur, et ensuite ?

_Ensuite ? Je vais attendre que mon père sorte de la salle de bain pour y aller à mon tour. Par contre, je ne fermerai pas à clef alors si tu veux bien faire la gardienne.

_Promis, je ne laisserai que Booth entrer à ce moment là, plaisanta Angéla. (Ou pas)

_Ange ! S'exclama Temperance rougissante.

Le reste de la matinée fila à toute allure, et il en fut de même pour l'après-midi. Lorsque 18 h sonna, Jack arriva suivit de près par son traiteur qui venait investir les lieux. Ils discutèrent un instant, puis Jack alla rejoindre sa femme et son amie au salon.

_Tout va bien ?

_Oui, Monsieur G. avait besoin de quelques renseignements en cuisine.

_Monsieur G ?

_Oui, le traiteur.

_Oh… La cuisine n'est pas trop petite ?

_Non, au contraire, il est assez étonné de sa grandeur, surtout pour une femme seule.

_J'aime avoir mes aises pour cuisiner, et quand je reçois du monde c'est bien plus facile, argumenta-t-elle.

_Ce n'est quand même pas tous les jours, ironisa Angéla.

_Quoiqu'il en soit, Monsieur G. apprécie, souligna Hodgins.

_Tant mieux, grimaça Temperance.

_Tempe ?

_Tout va bien ange, tout va bien, répéta-t-elle.

_Tu en es certaine ?... Tu es un peu pâle.

Après un court silence…

_Jack, tu t'occupes des invités, Bren tu viens avec moi.

_Ange, je te dis que tout va bien.

_Tu le répètes trop pour que ce soit vrai.

Temperance grimaça de désappointement et finit par capituler au moment où les premiers invités arrivaient.


	11. Chapter 11

Pour nath, effectivement, seulement (et il est vrai que je ne l'ai pas indiqué, autant pour moi) les invités sont encore dehors, et viennent de sonner à la porte.

Pour tous, merci de votre soutien et de vos commentaires.

* * *

_Temperance grimaça de désappointement et finit par capituler au moment où les premiers invités arrivaient. _

_Ange je…

_Non non non non non, tu restes avec moi ! Jack prends le relais ! Allez zou, vas dans ta chambre.

_Hé ! Je ne suis pas une petite fille, 'bouda-t-elle' cependant amusée.

_Bones ? Fit une voix à l'entrée de l'appartement.

'Booth ! Ca risque d'être pire qu'Angéla.'

Avec une rapidité dont elle ne se pensait pas capable, elle gagna sa chambre suivit de près par Angéla qui ferma la porte derrière elles.

_Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda cette dernière aussitôt.

_Ma robe comprime trop mes blessures.

_Attends, je vais t'aider à te déshabiller et te sortir autre chose pour te vêtir.

_Ange ?

_Oui.

_Je crains que ce ne soit pas suffisant.

_Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Angéla dézippant la dite robe.

_Oh… Je vois le problème, ce n'est peut-être rien, rajouta-t-elle découvrant un des bandages ensanglanté, aidant son amie à retirer le haut de la robe. Bien laisse moi faire, le nécessaire est à la salle de bain ?

_Oui.

_Assieds toi là, je reviens tout de suite.

… Dans le couloir…

_Angéla, vous n'auriez pas vu Bones ?

_Elle est dans sa chambre, répondit celle-ci 'innocemment'.

_Merci.

_Il n'y a pas de quoi, sourit Angéla diabolique entrant dans la salle de bain.

Bones était assise dans la pénombre, dos à la porte, à moitié dénudée, lorsque Booth entra silencieusement.

_Bo… Resta-t-il bouche-bée en la découvrant.

_Booth ? Tourna-t-elle la tête étonnée, et trop brusquement.

_Je… Je….. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Parvint-il à articuler en la voyant grimacer.

_Angéla s'occupe de moi, rétorqua-t-elle avec la même grimace.

'Angéla bien sûr.' Songea-t-il se rapprochant sans y penser.

_Booth ? Interrogea-t-elle l'observant.

Il s'arrêta à côté d'elle, son regard se posant sur sa blessure découverte, celle qui à un centimètre lui aurait perforée son poumon.

_Bones ? Interrogea-t-il en levant la tête vers elle.

_... Ma robe me serrait trop, dit-elle sans complexe.

Au moment où le mot « robe » s'échappa de ses lèvres, elle su qu'il venait, de nouveau, de réaliser son état de semi nudité.

_Seeley ? Appela Hannah.

_Je… J'arrive, répondit-il… Je vous laisse aux bons soins d'Angéla, rajouta-t-il en un murmure.

_Je n'en doute pas, répondit celle-ci en entrant les faisant sursauter et rougir.

D'autant plus gêné, Booth quitta la pièce alors qu'Hannah l'appela de nouveau. Angéla le regarda sortir amusée. A peine sorti et refermant la porte derrière-lui, Booth entra en collision avec Hannah.

_Où est Temperance ? Demanda celle-ci.

_Elle est … dans sa chambre… Angéla allait lui changer ses bandages, je ne …

_Pouvais pas rester c'est certain. Rajouta Hannah quelque peu suspicieuse.

_Papa où est le docteur Bones ?

_Angéla est en train de la soigner, on ne peut pas entrer pour le moment.

_Mais tu étais bien avec elle non ?

_Oui, mais Angéla ne l'était pas encore, et là elles doivent rester entre filles, tu comprends ?

_Okay.

_Tu as l'air tout chose, tu es sûr que ça va ?

_On ne peut mieux. Vous venez vous deux ? Ne restons pas dans le couloir, dit-il entraînant Parker et Hannah au salon.

… De nouveau dans la chambre…

_Alors Ange, qu'est ce que ça dit ?

_La plaie ne s'est pas rouverte, si c'était bien là ta crainte.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Temperance soupira de soulagement. Angéla nettoya cependant la plaie et lui remit un nouveau bandage. N'observant rien d'anormal, elle alla fouiller l'armoire de son amie.

_Ce ne sont pas les vêtements qui te manquent… Tu as une idée de ce que tu peux mettre ?

_Oui. Regarde tout à fait à gauche de la penderie, la jupe noire diagonale… Le chemisier est avec.

_Diagonale ?... Ha, je vois… Tu vas être diablement sexy là-dedans.

_Sexy n'est pas le terme que j'emploierai, sourit Temperance.

_Ensorceleuse alors, sourit Angéla à son tour.

_Ca… On verra, répondit-elle taquine tandis que son amie revenait avec les vêtements.

_Bien que par ailleurs tu n'es pas besoin de vêtements pour ensorceler, dit Ange faisant allusion à la scène dont elle venait d'être témoin.

_Ange…

_Il est vrai qu'avec ce chemisier tu seras plus à l'aise, changea-t-elle de conversation. Le tissu est plutôt vaporeux... Sympa le jabot.

_Peux-tu m'aider à le passer s'il te plaît.

_Certainement… Tu ne préfères pas que j'appelle Booth ? La taquina-t-elle.

_Ange, s'il te plaît…

_Ok, ok. JE ne t'embête plus avec ce sujet… 'Du moins pour ce soir, et rien ne dit que personne d'autre ne le fera…'

… Peu après au salon…

_Ha ! Voilà la plus belle, sourit Max en voyant sa fille arriver, la trouvant toutefois un peu pâle.

_Papa, sourit-elle gênée mais « charmée. »

'1-0.' Songea Angéla dévisageant Hannah dont le visage cachait mal sa jalousie.

_Docteur Bones, s'écria Parker en se jetant dans ses bras.

_Doucement Parker, lui dit-elle toujours souriante en l'enlaçant.

'Et de deux !'

Parker lui attrapa la main et l'accompagna à côté de Max.

_Bonsoir Temperance, comment allez-vous ? Demanda Hannah.

_Bonsoir, je vais bien merci. Et vous-même ?

Avec un dédain caché, quoique devinable, cette dernière répondit.

_Je vais très bien merci.

Booth fronça les sourcils, l'ambiance n'était pas au top. Puis les autres invités arrivèrent, Jack alla les accueillir, laissant son amie se reposer. Une fois que tout le monde fut arrivé, Monsieur G, appela son employeur qui fit à son tour venir Temperance.

_Docteur B, Georges aimerait savoir s'il peut commencer à servir l'apéritif.

_Quelle heure est-il ?

_Il va être 20h.

_En ce cas je pense qu'il peut commencer.

_Vous avez entendu Georges, à vous de jouer.

Ce dernier se frotta les mains, tout guilleret.

_Docteur B. Demanda Hodgins lui proposant son bras, ayant noté que sa collègue avait du mal à marcher du fait de la douleur.

_Merci Hodgins.

Bras dessus-dessous, ils gagnèrent le salon.

_Angéla, je suppose que le Docteur B préside.

_Tout à fait, sourit Angéla quelque peu interrogative.

Jack lâcha alors le bras de son amie et lui tira la chaise sous le regard éberlué de Booth.

'En temps normal elle l'aurait envoyé balader, Bones n'est vraiment pas dans son assiette.'

_Merci, sourit-elle dévisageant un Booth interloqué.

_Nous pouvons passer à table, sourit Angéla, votre place est déjà désignée, merci de la respecter.

A ce moment là, Temperance remarqua le petit carton personnalisé ornant sa place.

_C'est magnifique Angéla, dit-elle radieuse. Quand as-tu trouvé le temps ?

_Lorsque tu étais à l'hôpital.

_Angéla, Bones a raison, c'est vraiment magnifique.

_C'est vrai. Renchérit Parker.

_Je ne savais pas que vous aviez ce talent. Laissa entendre Hannah, elle aussi sous le charme du petit carton.

_Angèla… Vraiment… Les mots m'en manquent. Lui dit Camille.

_S'il vous plaît arrêtez un peu ou je vais me cacher. Ironisa Angéla faisant rire l'assemblée.

Chacun s'installa alors à sa place, la table se composant comme suit : A droite de Temperance se trouvait Booth, Hannah, Sweet et Daisy. A gauche, Max, Camille, Jack et Angéla. Enfin face à elle Parker. Ce dernier, bien que mécontent de se retrouver loin du docteur Bones, retrouva le sourire lorsque cette dernière lui dit que le bout de la table était la meilleure place car faisant face à tout le monde (sans avoir à tourner la tête).

Une fois que chacun fut assis, Georges en fit le tour et servit un cocktail maison, sans alcool, à tous. Puis Booth se leva verre à la main.


	12. Chapter 12

Voilà le dernier petit chapitre Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Une fois que chacun fut assis, Georges en fit le tour et servit un cocktail maison, sans alcool, à tous. Puis Booth se leva verre à la main._

_J'aimerai dire un petit mot si vous le permettez.

_Allez-y Booth, je vous en prie.

_On t'écoute Seeley.

_Je sais qu'en principe c'est au maître, ou la maîtresse, de maison de porter un toast, mais cette année je préfère la remplacer.

Hannah, intriguée, regarda sourire l'assemblée amusée. A priori ce n'était pas une première.

_Alors merci à notre hôte, Temperance une partenaire au grand cœur, la fit-il rougir

'Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu dire.' Songea Hannah.

Merci à Jack et Angéla pour leurs initiatives, et merci à tous pour votre présence. Santé !

_Santé

_Et bon réveillon à tous, rajouta Parker gaiement.

_Bon réveillon, reprirent-ils en chœurs.

Le repas se passa sobrement, les plats défilant à bonne allure, les assiettes garnies comme il fallait (ni plus ni moins), l'ambiance chaleureuse et le fond musical discret donnaient l'impression d'être au restaurant. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus que les tasses de café vides, l'on su qu'il allait être l'heure. Temperance invita alors ses invités à aller sur le balcon, au grand étonnement de chacun, y compris Angéla.

_Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches Tempe ?

_Docteur Bones, il y a quoi sur le balcon ? Demanda Parker.

_Tu vas voir, lui dit-elle tout sourire soutenue par son père.

_Bones ?

A cet interrogation, le ciel s'embrasa d'un feu d'artifice et chacun su.

_BONNE ANNEE, dirent-ils en chœur et tout sourire.

Le plus émerveillé resta Parker qui s'empressa d'aller embrasser (sur la joue) le Docteur Bones. Et chacun s'embrasse se souhaitant la bonne année, tandis qu'au loin résonne l'écho de 'Auld Lang Syne'

D'un œil (qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir), Bones aperçoit Booth et Hannah s'embrassait amoureusement. Elle détourne la tête lentement, mélancolique et retrouve le sourire face à son père qui la sert dans ses bras.

_Bonne année ma chérie.

_Bonne année papa.

Angéla et Parker n'ont rien perdu de la scène et se sentent triste pour leur amie, puis Angéla a une idée et fait signe à Parker. (Sa mine ne lui a pas échappé) Une fois à ses côtés, elle lui chuchote son plan et ce dernier retrouve le sourire.

_Mais attends le bon moment ok ?

_Et ce sera quand le bon moment ?

_Tu le sauras Parker, tu le sauras.

_Ok.

Puis ils retournèrent à l'intérieur où Georges leur a préparé des coupes de champagne, hormis pour Angéla et Parker qui n'ont droit qu'à un nouveau cocktail maison, toutefois différent du premier, mais tout aussi réussi.

_Meilleurs vœux, trinquent-ils.

Tandis que Temperance rejoignit le canapé, Angéla augmenta le volume de la sono, et le salon se transforma en boîte de nuits, lumières incluses. Georges s'occupa d'apporter un minimum d'autres boissons un peu plus soutenu pour ceux qui pouvaient boire, d'autant plus que quelques voisins arrivèrent. Parker, à la fête lui aussi, s'assis à côté de Bones. Puis la cadence changea et ce fut le temps des slows. Bien évidemment, chaque couple se retrouva ensemble. Max invita Camille à danser, seuls restèrent Bones et Parker. Ce dernier, espiègle, invita le docteur Bones à danser. Cette dernière, souriante, accepta sa proposition, ce qui n'échappa pas à Booth qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le tableau.

'Non mais quel dragueur celui-là, le digne fils de son père tiens.'

Puis une fois que le premier slow s'arrêta, un deuxième s'enchaîna.

_Seeley, tu permets, j'ai la tête qui tourne un peu, avoua Hannah.

Il la laissa partir, lui donnant un léger bécot au passage. Un petit tour d'horizon et Bones est localisée dansant avec Parker, grimpé sur les épaules de Max pour cette deuxième danse.

_Parker, je peux t'emprunter ta cavalière ? Demanda Booth souriant tandis qu'Hannah avala un autre verre.

_Tu n'as cas le lui demander, dit-il espiègle.

_Bones ?

_Avec plaisir Booth, sourit-elle d'autant plus. Merci Parker.

Booth entraîne alors sa partenaire sur la piste de danse alors que 'I want to know what love is' passe.

'Angéla a fait exprès ou bien ?' Se demanda Temperance faisant attention aux paroles.

A la fin de la chanson, Bones et Booth s'échangèrent un sourire. La musique s'arrêta alors et la lumière revint.

_Pourquoi avez-vous arrêtez la musique ? Demande Booth.

_Qui a allumé la lumière ? Interroge Bones se protégeant les yeux comme la plupart des personnes présentes.

_Stop ! Ne bougez plus, ordonna Parker souriant.

_Parker ? Interroge Booth.

_Angéla ? Lui fait écho Bones qui a localisé son amie près de la sono.

Parker leur indique alors du bout du doigt le pourquoi de son 'ordre'. Levant la tête, Booth aperçoit alors une petite branche de gui, Bones la remarque alors et se sent soudain mal à l'aise. Puis son regard se pose de nouveau sur Angéla qui joue les innocente, et alors qu'elle veut lui en toucher deux mots, Parker s'exclame.

_Allez papa, c'est toi qui m'a dit qu'il fallait s'embrasser sous le gui.

Hannah, regarde la scène à moitié jalouse, à moitié intrigué, et à 100% grisée des cocktails maison de Georges. Sweets sent les choses se gâter et passe son regard de l'un à l'autre des trois protagonistes.

_Un petit effort Seeley, elle ne mord pas. Dit-elle souriante et ironique.

'Le fera-t-il, le fera-il pas ?' S'interrogea Sweets. 'Hannah ne semble pas trop affecté, joue-t-elle le jeu elle aussi ? Notre prochaine session risque d'être intéressante.'

Gênés, Booth et Bones s'échangèrent un regard, puis Booth déposa un rapide baisé sur ses lèvres.

_Seeley… Tu peux faire mieux que ça, lui dit Hannah réellement bien éméchée et tentant de rendre jalouse Temperance. Cette dernière sourit légèrement à la remarque, impassible.

'Hannah…' Booth la regarde suppliante, mais elle ne le remarque pas.

_Booth, si ça vous ennuie… Je comprendrais… lui murmure Bones compréhensive.

_Non, s'empresse-t-il… Hannah, cherche-t-il à expliquer.

Bones lui fit alors un sourire radieux, et il sentit sa tension disparaître, comme toujours avec sa partenaire.

_Allez papa, encourage Parker.

_Chhh, entends-il Angéla le faire taire.

_Bones je… murmure-t-il.

_Taisez-vous, l'interrompt-elle en prenant les devants.

De baisé amicale, et immobile, celui-ci s'enflamme soudainement, chacun déversant son amour dans l'autre sous les sifflements de leurs amis, comme si il n'y avait plus personne autour d'eux. C'est un retour aux sources et ils profitent tous deux. Au diable les que dira-t-on. Angéla et Parker se font un 'top là', tout content. Jack et Max ont un regard halluciné.

_Georges ! Un autre verre s'il vous plaît ! Demande Camille

_C'est mieux Seeley, lui dit Hannah au début souriante, mais envieuse.

'Il ne m'a jamais embrassé de cette façon.'

_Ca ne te donne pas des idées mon Lancelot, l'interrompt Daisy alors que son cher et tendre semble lui aussi tombé des nues.

Le sourire d'Hannah disparaît tandis que le baisé se prolonge. Puis le baisé prends fin naturellement, et tous deux se retiennent de ne pas recommencer sous les applaudissements de tous. Hannah amère s'en veut d'avoir insisté, mais participe aux félicitations pour ne pas passer pour une 'cruche'. Bones et Booth s'échangent un regard confus, d'autant plus lorsqu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils se tiennent la main les doigts entrelacés. Ils remercient alors Parker intérieurement. Pour tenter de casser la tension qu'elle ressent, Bones repousse délicatement Booth.

_Allez voir Hannah, lui murmure-t-elle.

_Elle l'a cherché murmure-t-il.

_Allez Booth… Parker, appelle-t-elle ensuite.

_Merci Bones.

_Non… Merci Booth.

Tandis que Booth retourne près d'Hannah 'boudeuse', Parker accourt et se retrouve à la place de son père. Avec attention, Bones se baisse et, serrant Parker dans ses bras, dépose un baisé sur son front.

_Bonne Année Maman Bones, lui murmure-t-il à l'oreille la faisant rosir.

_Bonne Année Parker, lui dit-elle à l'oreille tandis que de nouveau le salon se transforme en discothèque.

* * *

_Voilà, c'est fini. cette hsitoire se termine ici, sur le pied de nez fait à Hannah. Abientôt pour une autre 'aventure'_


End file.
